<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тропами Звездного Пути by Archie_Wynne, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Natalia1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731148">Тропами Звездного Пути</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne'>Archie_Wynne</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020'>fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1'>Natalia1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Челлендж [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Allusions &amp; Cliches &amp; References, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Meta, Single work, TV Tropes, Tropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Аналитическая статья о распространённых тропах во Вселенной «Звездного пути».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Челлендж [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Шаг первый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа в 13-ти главах.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>По гипотезе Умберто Эко, одним из факторов, способствующих
формированию культового статуса вокруг произведения, является его
«несвязанность» или «разборность» – например, фильм, который
«можно воспринимать по частям, выхватывая куски, каждый из которых
становится цитатой, архетипом».
По Умберто Эко. Шесть прогулок в литературных лесах.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Чужая планета, рухнувший шаттл. «Придется провести здесь какое-то время», – говорит герой напарнику или самому себе, если напарника нет, и оглядывается по сторонам. Из ближайших кустов/каменного завала/пещеры осторожно выходит девушка – чумазая, полураздетая, испуганная, привлекательная. Герой направляется к ней – и мы понимаем, что ближайшие двадцать минут он будет ее спасать, а потом еще столько же – сам от нее спасаться…</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Знакомо? Сюжетные ходы очень часто перекликаются, а иногда и повторяются почти полностью. И не потому, что сценаристы лентяи или Борхес прав и «в мировой литературе есть всего четыре сюжета». Борхес, конечно, пессимист – у Кристофера Букера этих сюжетов уже семь, у Курта Воннегута – восемь, а у Аристотеля – аж тридцать шесть, и это круто, потому что два тысячелетия спустя Фридрих Шиллер, пытаясь доказать, что Аристотель дурак (зачеркнуто), то есть сюжетов гораздо больше, не смог придумать даже тридцати шести, при этом опираясь на похожие работы Карло Гоцци – по крайней мере если верить Гете …</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>…И мы отвлеклись. Даже тридцати шести сюжетов недостаточно для полноразмерного сериала, тем более для нескольких сериалов в одной франшизе. Но повторы – не признак безысходности или банальности, во всяком случае, не больше, чем стандартная для какого-то музыкального жанра аккордовая прогрессия. Самые изящные формы повтора – нарочитые, чья основная задача – быть замеченными; это разного вида аллюзии: оммажи, «пасхалки», «зеркалки». Они создают чувство общности, культурный код, который распознает только посвященный, которым можно делиться как любопытной находкой или драгоценностью. Это игра – как для тех, кто ищет, так и для тех, кто прячет. Если на то пошло, существенная часть фанфикшн-литературы – это работа с пасхалками, где уже созданные и знакомые всем нюансы сюжета и характеров вплетаются во вновь созданную реальность.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Полный повтор развернутых сюжетных ходов/поворотов сюжета – так называемые сюжетные тропы – чуть другая история. Они самодостаточны, в том смысле, что не требуют предварительных знаний либо эти знания общедоступны в рамках стандартного для нас культурологического контекста (как Шекспир). И если пасхалка или оммаж – это такой реверанс в адрес первоисточника, то сюжетный троп – полноценный танец, где большинству киноманов все шаги известны, но мы все равно наслаждаемся ими, отмечая точность и изящество, классичность или новизну. Даже если такие сюжетные ходы «заедает» и они становятся клише, это не всегда снижает интерес: все форумы с рекомендациями фильмов и книг построены на том, что помогают найти материалы с определенным сюжетным ходом или героями, часто клишированными – и при этом горячо любимыми.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
        <span>В заигрывании с одним и тем же сюжетом отдельное удовольствие – смотреть, как разные герои из него выпутываются. Или в него впутываются. Любители мюзиклов знают, как сильно влияет актерский состав на конкретный спектакль, и не из-за голосов или мастерства, а потому, что разные актеры ухитряются представить совершенно разных по характеру персонажей – в рамках одной и той же роли, расписанной пошагово и дословно. Тем более интересно смотреть, как обыгран троп/клише при наличии дополнительных степеней свободы для персонажа и актера.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Принято считать, что троп снимает определенную работу со сценариста, формируя правильные ожидания: любой киноман знает, что тревожная музыка – плохой знак, а фраза «да что может случиться» вообще под запретом. С другой стороны, искажение типичных сюжетных ходов – тоже один из типичных приемов… и, поскольку зрители с ним также знакомы, они могут предполагать, что на самом деле то, о чем они думают, точно не произойдет... уф. В общем, тут все сложно.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>В Стар Трек количество повторяемых сюжетных идей очень велико. На сайте Tvtropes в одном только разделе по «Глубокому космосу 9» разобрано 73 тропа на букву «А». От «Заброшенная зона» (Abandoned Area – по станции Эмпок Нор) до «Ой, смотрите, они правда любят друг друга» (Aw, Look! They Really Do Love Each Other) – в качестве примера приведена чета О'Брайенов (кто подбирал эти примеры?.. впрочем, здесь же идет отсылка на более очевидный троп по О`Брайенам – «Майлз должен страдать», в рамках традиции иметь очевидного козла отпущения, начатой еще с ТОСовских краснорубашечников – хотя тех было больше и страдали они не так разнообразно…)</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Ладно. Оставив Майлза на совести сценаристов (нет, все-таки – свинство! за что они его так?!..), предлагаем пройтись по самым типичным тропам, объединяющим серии и сериалы Звездного Пути. Поклонники Трека, как и внимательные зрители,  наверняка вспомнят гораздо больше и тропов, и примеров – но здесь трудно претендовать на всеохватность, объективность или детальный разбор. Также мы рассматриваем только канонные версии – у фанонов достаточно своих тропов, чтобы писать по ним отдельную аналитику (все эти «инопланетяне их заставили», «первый раз в пещере» и прочая красота, которую многие – и авторы этой аналитики в том числе – читают взахлеб сотый раз как первый). И мы даже не собираемся использовать для референса сайт с тропами или, упаси Пророки, переводить его. Тут весь кайф – самим найти разбросанные намеки и поразмыслить над ними за бокалом просекко. Это все субъективно, неполиткорректно, оспариваемо, почти несерьезно. Это игра. Присоединяйтесь ))</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Вводный минимум</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>TOS </b>
    <span>– The Original Series, «Оригинальные Серии», капитан Кирк, 2264–2269 годы, снято в 1966–1969 гг</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>TNG </b>
    <span>– The Next Generation, «Следующее Поколение», капитан Пикард, 2364–2370 годы, снято в 1987–1994 гг</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>DS9 </b>
    <span>– Deep Space 9, станция «Глубокий Космос 9», капитан Сиско, 2369–2375 годы, снято в 1993–1999 гг</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>VOY </b>
    <span>– Voyager, «Вояджер», капитан Джейнвэй, 2371–2377 годы, снято в 1995–2001 гг</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>ENT </b>
    <span>– Enterprise, «Энтерпрайз», капитан Арчер, 2151 год, снято в 2001–2005 гг</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>DSC </b>
    <span>– Discovery, «Дискавери», капитаны меняются, но напишем Лорку, события за 10 лет до TOS, съемки с 2017 г</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>PIC </b>
    <span>– Picard, капитан Пикард, события с 2396 г, съемки с 2020 г</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span><br/>
</span>
    <span>Названия серий даются на английском, потому что русские переводы отличаются как разнообразием, так и от оригинала.</span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Герои</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ТРИКСТЕР КАК ДВИГАТЕЛЬ СЮЖЕТА</b>
</p><p>В TOS задача любого трикстера была прямолинейно-однозначной: достать экипаж, особенно – особенно! – капитана. Не всегда с грандиозными целями, просто в рамках трикстерской роли. В «Пасынках Платона» (TOS 3.10. Plato's Stepchildren) эта идея подчинения чужому произволу достигла, пожалуй, самых чудовищных масштабов – абсолютное зло без целей и мотивов. Чуть более развлекательным получился Трелейн (TOS 1.17. The Squire of Gothos) – впрочем, тоже не особо симпатичный. Тщеславный, поверхностный, высокомерный, глуповатый – утрированно-шаблонный. Но по какой-то странной причине в TNG ему решили дать второй шанс – и это оказалось гениальным.</p><p>Сюжетный слепок с Трелейна, вплоть до тех же картонных черт характера и костюмированного шоу – внезапно ожил. То, что было формальным копированием без понимания сути – превратилось в игру по поиску смысла. Капризно-высокомерный отказ понимать окружающих обернулся философией, которую до этого не демонстрировала ни одна сверхсущность: докажи, что ты достоин быть понятым. Более того – впервые сверхсущество оказалось заинтересованным в ответе. Трелейн эволюционировал в Кью.</p><p>Конечно, Кью остался трикстером с фоновой функцией «достать капитана». Он пролез на «Вояджер», где попытался, используя английскую идиому, отправить капитана Джейнвэй в нокаут – то есть трахнуть с целью воспроизводства; использовал аргументацию «так надо» и корзину с щенками, был послан в Континуум (ENT 03.11. The Q and the Grey). Добрался до станции «Глубокий космос 9», где его трахнул и отправил в нокаут капитан Сиско – напрямую, без идиом; возможно, именно последний факт возмутил Кью больше всего, так как на станции он больше не появлялся (DS9 1.07. Q-Less).</p><p>Так что основное пастбище Кью – это «Энтерпрайз» в TNG и <i>mon capitaine</i> Жан-Люк Пикард. Именно дорогому и любимому Кью адресован знаменитый капитанский фейспалм (TNG 3.13. Déjà Q).</p><p>Борьба неукротимого хулиганства с непробиваемой принципиальностью оказалась захватывающей. Настолько, что сценаристы несколько раз подсовывали Кью к капитану то в каюту, то в постель, наиболее капитально – в шестом сезоне, добавив сцене двусмысленных ремарочек и почесывания за ушком (TNG 6.15. Tapestry). Нет, они НЕ, по крайней мере официально, но это как знакомство Гарака с Баширом (DS9 1.3. Past Prologue) – вторая интерпретация возможна, но неинтересна. Такие игры на грани, к слову, тоже очень любимый и сценаристами, и зрителями подход. У сценаристов почти всегда есть возможность сделать круглые глаза и сказать, что они так, ничего, апельсины приносили. Иногда такая скрытность оборачивается искренними сожалениями много лет спустя – но это уже совсем за рамками нашей темы, поэтому описывается в самом конце ))</p><p>Следует отметить, что Кью при всем его всемогуществе – лишь один из представителей выводка сверхсуществ, которые творят фигню просто потому, что могут. Можно даже рискнуть с обобщением, что любой персонаж со способностями бога должен сразу подозреваться в комплексе бога; это признак надежнее, чем тревожная музыка в темной комнате. Отдельная опасность – когда сверхспособности приобретает обычный до этого персонаж, либо когда на борту оказывается обычный с виду человек, но сопровождающие очень рады от него избавиться; таких нужно арестовывать сразу, и это желательно внести в правила для капитанов наряду с процедурой проверки личности ключевых членов экипажа (об этом позже). Уже вторая серия TOS посвящена подростку Чарли со сверхспособностями и подростковым самооправданием «они надо мной смеялись» (TOS 1.02. Charlie X). Убитых, правда, быстро вернули, использовав классику древнегреческих театров «бог из машины»: опекуны Чарли оказались редким примером адекватных сверхсуществ. В следующей серии сверхспособности приобрел хороший парень и друг Кирка по Академии Генри Митчелл (TOS 1.03. Where No Man Has Gone Before), и у него сверхсволочизм явно прилагался к левитации и телекинезу. Похожий сценарий, но не так ярко, отыграли в TNG с лейтенантом Реджинальдом Баркли (TNG 4.19. The Nth Degree): после изучения инопланетного зонда он стал гением и умыкнул «Энтерпрайз» без четко определенных целей – просто потому, что смог. Этот Баркли еще встретится в сериале, и тоже с неблаговидными поступками.</p><p>Судя по всему, единственный способ сохранить психику – отказаться от сверхспособностей, как Райкер (TNG 1.10. Hide and Q)  и, позже, девушка-Кью (TNG 6.06. True Q).</p><p>Сценаристам потребовалось несколько десятилетий, чтобы выйти на новый уровень и осознать, что сверхспособности переоценены, а самые страшные поступки совершаются самыми обычными людьми. Но как только они это поняли… Смотрите DS9, там это показано в каждой второй серии. В деталях.</p><p>
  <b>«Я ДОКТОР, А НЕ…»</b>
</p><p>Только любимое фанатами шоу может позволить себе внутреннее цитирование. В фандоме уже есть очень сильная работа по пасхалкам и оммажам в Ребуте у <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402402">Star Trek Reboot 2017 года</a>, поэтому – просто дополним остальными сериалами. </p><p>Самая известная цитата франшизы (не считая «Scotty, beam me up», которую,  как и «Элементарно, Ватсон» произносили все, кроме самих героев сериала) – маккоевское «я доктор, а не [подставить нужное]». Второй активный юзер данного мема – доктор Джулиан Башир:</p><p>– Я доктор, а не ботаник. – Башир – Джадзии Дакс (DS9 2.22. The Wire)</p><p>– Я доктор, а не историк. – Башир – Сиско и О’Брайену (DS9 5.06. Trials and Tribble-ations)</p><p>Единственным, кто не дослушал возражения доктора, оказался Гарак (DS9 1.03. Past Prologue): возможно, Башир собирался объяснить, что он не шпион, не сотрудник секретной службы, не охотник на ящеров и не гей – но благодаря Гараку мы этого никогда не узнаем. </p><p>Внутренние ссылки в Стар Треке часто приводят на мостик одних сериалов франшизы героев из других. Так, 137-летний Маккой (в кои-то веки адмирал, а не доктор) появляется в первой серии первого сезона TNG Encounter at Farpoint – просто прогуливается по коридору с Дейтой и классически жалуется на транспортатор. Хорошая связка от первого сериала ко второму. К слову, доктор-а-не-шотландский-горец Маккой был самым пожилым из человеческой расы в сериале. Хронологически дольше него прожили Кирк и Скотт, но один торчал в Нексусе с 2293 по 2371 год (полнометражный фильм Star Trek: Generations), второй застрял на 70 лет в буфере транспортатора (TNG 6.04. Relics), так что не считается. </p><p>Еще одна прекрасная внутритрековская отсылка к Маккою – фраза Джадзии Дакс из DS9 о том, что одна из прежних носительниц ее симбионта прекрасно помнит молодого Маккоя и «эти руки хирурга» (DS9 5.06. Trials and Tribble-ations). К сожалению, Джадзия делится этой информацией не с Кирой или Джулианом, а с настоящим джентльменом Сиско, который не лезет в детали. Кто бы написал о встрече Дакс с Маккоем, хоть драбблик, а? </p><p>Но все-таки TOS и TNG хронологически достаточно разобщены, а вот TNG, DS9 и VOY – пересекаются во времени (TNG и DS9 – еще и в пространстве), что позволяет героям как минимум знать друг о друге, как максимум – беседовать. Пикард общается с Сиско в первой серии первого сезона DS9 Emissary, передавая эстафету, как ранее это сделал Маккой. С пикардовского «Энтерпрайза» на станцию переводятся Майлз О'Брайен с женой и дочкой, чуть позже – начальник службы охраны Ворф (у них состоится прекрасная профессиональная разборка с Одо, начальником службы безопасности станции: тот перечислит Ворфу все его огрехи с системой безопасности пикардовского «Энтерпрайза», заставив клингона держаться на уважительной дистанции). На одну серию на «Энтерпрайз» сбегает Башир (поболтать с Дейтой, TNG 6.16. Birthright, Part I), еще на одну – на станцию прибывает дубликат Уилла Райкера Том Райкер (свистнуть новый корабль «Дефайент», DS9 3.09. Defiant). Несколько раз заглядывает Луаксанна Трой, мать Деанны Трой: отпраздновать баджорский праздник обновления, выйти замуж за Одо… так, по мелочи. Про Кью мы уже писали.</p><p>Персонажи Звездного Пути свободно выходят за рамки не только отдельных сериалов, но и видеоматериалов, причем благодаря самим актерам. Наиболее популярный автор книг про капитана Кирка – правильно, У. Шетнер, хотя и остальной экипаж не отстает, причем по старшинству: на втором месте мистер Спок с ультралогичными монографиями «Я – Спок» и «Я – не Спок», на третьем – офицер связи Ухура с лирическими повестями. И это далеко не «дела минувших дней»: Эндрю Робинсон (Гарак) и Александр Сиддиг (Башир) сейчас исполняют <a href="https://www.imdb.com/title/tt12669884/fullcredits/?ref_=tt_ov_st_sm">новую аудиопьесу</a> по «Глубокому Космосу 9» – в буквальном смысле «сейчас», прямо в эти августовские дни, в видеоконференциях, на радость фанатам. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553695">Перевод первой пьесы Робинсона</a>, тоже про Гарака с Баширом, был на прошлой неделе выложен на ao3 командой Retro-2020. Для поклонников – забористая вещь, особенно эпизод, где герои говорят друг другу «я тебя люблю», проверяя работу <i>отсутствующего</i> универсального переводчика. И очень-очень советуем книгу Робинсона <a href="https://memory-beta.fandom.com/wiki/A_Stitch_in_Time">«А stitch in time»</a>, которую он собрал из своих заметок по персонажу (чувствуете уровень актерской работы?)</p><p>Мы снова отвлеклись (здесь должен быть пикардовский фейспалм). Внутреннее цитирование, да? Знаете, у Трека такой масштаб, что часто заимствуются не только фразы и персонажи, но и целые серии. Два наиболее ярких примера – с «обнаженным временем/временем обнажиться» (исходник TOS 1.04. The Naked Time, копия TNG 1.03. The Naked Now) и трибблами (TOS 2.15. The Trouble with Tribbles и DS9 5.06. Trials and Tribble-ations, соответственно). Первый ремейк, по мнению многих фанатов и рейтингов, оказался эпично провальным, второй входит в пятерку лучших эпизодов всей франшизы – так что даже плагиат требует качественной реализации. Защитники «обнаженного времени» указывают, что серия хорошая, просто выпущена рано: мы не успели привыкнуть к героям, запомнить внешность, а нас уже погружают в их внутренние миры; а трибблы – ну вы бы еще серию про котиков сделали. Это не отменяет того факта, что TNGшный Naked не заходит даже после просмотра всех серий, а вот TOSовский интересен как минимум из-за Спока, который первый раз упоминает о своем чувстве к Кирку. Примерно так: </p><p><b>Спок:</b> «Jim... when I feel friendship for you, I'm ashamed» («я стыжусь своего чувства дружбы к вам, капитан»)</p><p><b>Фанаты:</b> «Дружба – это не чувство!..» </p><p><b>Спок:</b> «Логично» (уходит страдать до второго сезона и Amok Time, лишний раз подтверждая, что прятать эмоции опасно для здоровья).</p><p>В третьей серии TNG такой красоты, увы, нет…</p><p>
  <b>ЭТО БЫЛ ДВОРЕЦКИЙ</b>
</p><p>Если кого-то нужно заменить любым другим существом или даже голограммой, и чтобы никто не догадался – берите Башира. Если кого-то подставить по полной – Майлза О`Брайена. Если в расход на незнакомой планете – то краснорубашечника. А если нужно создать бардак корабельного или станционного масштаба и легко отделаться – любого из торговцев, от Гарри Мадда и Сирано Джонса до Кварка.</p><p>Приписывание типичной роли одному конкретному персонажу или сходной группе – стереотипизация не столько характера, сколько сюжета. Майлз не виноват ни в одной из своих трагедий. Башир тоже вряд ли сделал что-то выдающееся, чтобы заслужить столь пристальное внимание метаморфов – он лишь удобен как доктор.</p><p>
  <b>Все беды из-за торговцев:</b>
</p><p>– Гарри Мадд – довольно беспринципный тип, и недаром его утащили во многие книги и комиксы в качестве не только торговца, но и сильного антагониста. Проходит в нескольких сериях TOS и в DSC 1.7</p><p>– Кварк, владелец бара – обеспечивает хронические и очень серьезные проблемы на станции Глубокий Космос-9 в первом сезоне DS9, помогает в последнем. Очень хорошая эволюция персонажа, который перестает быть последним прагматиком и становится фактически членом экипажа – с фоновой оглядкой на прибыль</p><p>– Сирано Джонс – в отличие от предыдущих парней – разовый герой, обитает в сериях с трибблами (во второй – в качестве копии кадров из первой), и, собственно, этими трибблами и обеспечивает; выглядит довольно наивным, и до сих пор неясно, почему он не удрал со станции в тот момент, когда трибблы вышли на самовоспроизводство и потеряли ценность как редкий товар (TOS 2.15. The Trouble with Tribbles)</p><p>
  <b>Жена ученого:</b>
</p><p>Ощущение, что ученые не в состоянии не только вести обычную жизнь, но и партнеров выбирают себе соответствующих:</p><p>– жена-андроид: в TOS 1.7. What Are Little Girls Made Of – собственноручно собранная жена ученого Роджера Корби, в TNG 7.10. Inheritance – также собственноручно собранная доктором Сунгом его жена (заодно «мама» Дейты); любопытно, что данный персонаж не знает о своем происхождении  и считает себя человеком – и Дейта принимает решение не говорить ей об этом, а позволить прожить и завершить программу, настроенную как обычная человеческая жизнь </p><p>– сверхспособности: в DS9 – женщина-телепат, которая прибыла на корабль вместе с мужем-ученым и в телепатическом трансе начинает копировать себя в проекции, флиртующие с Сиско (DS9 2.09. Second Sight)</p><p>– жена-монстр: не мегера (и не жена Маккоя, хотя она негодяйка больше по фанону, чем по канону), а настоящий монстр: самая первая серия TOS с самой последней местной обитательницей одной из планет-колоний; существо умеет воспроизводить окружающих, в том числе образы из памяти людей, и для выживания настолько нуждается в соли, что может высасывать ее из живых существ (TOS 1.01. The Man Trap). Сам ученый знает и не против, поскольку получает точную копию своей бывшей жены. Только почему он до сих пор жив?..</p><p>
  <b>Эмоциональный андроид</b>
</p><p>И вообще любой неорганический разум, будем политкорректными.</p><p>Братья Лор и Дейта; «мама» Дейты; штурман Илия из первой полнометражки, замененная Ви’Джером и улетевшая в закат вместе с новым капитаном «Энтерпрайз» Декером; Аириам из DSC в теле робота, куча роботов на пути TOS, которых то влюбляют, то заставляют испытывать когнитивный диссонанс (что тоже вполне эмоциональное переживание)… Пожалуй, лучшее, что можно сделать с андроидом – это добавить ему эмоций. Закономерно, что большинство андроидов считает так же – в противовес мнению некоторых органических особей и рас.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ситуации</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>«ТОЛЬКО МЫ С ТОБОЙ ОДНИ НА ЦЕЛОМ СВЕТЕ»</b>
</p><p>Пресловутая дама в пещере на необитаемой планете, в необитаемости которой она полностью уверена, но проверить не дает. Надо отметить, что чем дальше, тем изобретательнее становились сценаристы в выборе дамы. У Спока это Зарабет – полуобнаженная дикарка, с которой они отыгрывают сцену «на заре времен» в рамках дозволенного подросткового рейтинга. У Пикарда это инопланетное существо из расы, исследующей понятие эмоций (еще один троп, кстати: раса, утратившая эмоции и воспринимающая людей как источник таковых; показательный пример – TOSовская The Cage). Любопытно, что приставленное к Пикарду существо базово мужского пола, хотя до момента раскрытия мимикрирует под полноценную дамзель ин дистресс (TNG 7.02. Liaisons). </p><p>Запишите еще один прием Стар Трека, кстати: мужчина может целоваться с мужчиной, если один из них женщина. Визуально, разумеется. У коммандера Райкера была любовная линия с андрогин… все-таки андрогиншей, поскольку его/ее играла женщина, и очень слабо замаскированная (TNG 5.17. The Outcast). Логичное решение: содержание сохранено, внешняя благопристойность – тоже. Пикард целовался с инопланетянином, пока тот был <i>той</i>. Спок больше минуты (да, фанаты посчитали) держал за руку Кирка, когда того перенесло в тело Дженнифер Лестер (TOS 3.24. Turnabout Intruder) (на лазарет с «простыми чувствами» сценаристы решились гораздо позже). Пожалуй, забавнее всего этот сценарий, с обнимашками и поцелуйчиками, был отыгран Кварком в DS9, который ради наживы стал на время самкой (в DS9 легко меняют не только пол, но и расу – и пусть после этого нам скажут, что доктор Башир не гений). Дама-Кварк унаследовала от своей мужской ипостаси любовь к фактурным одеяниям, нарушив при этом собственные взгляды на женщин: у ференги благопристойные дамы ходят обнаженными, и сам Кварк за это всегда очень ратовал (DS9. 6.23. Profit and Lace). Характерно, что для кросс-дрессинга выбрали именно расу ференги, исходно пародийную, а сама серия отыграна в лучших традициях <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%91%D1%82%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%8F">«тетушки Чарли»</a>, она же <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B2%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D1%83%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B5,_%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%B0_%D1%82%D1%91%D1%82%D1%8F!">«Здравствуйте, я ваша тетя»</a>), той самой, из Бразилии. Сломал тенденцию только сериал DSC в 2017 году официально женатой парой лейтенант Пол Стамец (миколог, как и <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%86,_%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%BB">его прототип</a>) /доктор Хью Калбер. И кто-то может считать это достижением, но, честно, boldly go не вышло. Особенно по сравнению с дерзким поцелуем Кирка и Ухуры – тот самый «первый межрасовый». Не вполне первый, если мы о мировом экране, но в Штатах это показали задолго до того, как межрасовые поцелуи стали мейнстримом (TOS 3.10. Plato's Stepchildren). Особенно порадовал подход актеров: по воспоминаниям Мишель Николс (Ухура в TOS), они с Шетнером сознательно завалили все попытки снять «непоцелуй», которым NBC планировали прикрыть свои, кхм, головы в трансляции для южных Штатов. Возможно, актерам просто понравилось целоваться )) Но если говорить про дерзость современного Трека… Ну, для сравнения, пародийная космоопера 2020 года <a href="https://www.kinopoisk.ru/series/1188597/">«Пятая авеню»</a> снабдила капитана космического отеля двумя супругами, мужчиной и женщиной. Одновременно. Разумеется, это пародия, плюс капитана играет Хью Лори – в его исполнении любой грязный американский стеб становится тонким британским юмором. И не то чтобы мы ратовали за нешаблонные пары/триады/whatever ради галочки… но все же…</p><p>Возвращаясь на чужую планету… В DS9 капитану Сиско в роли спасаемой дамы достался, по нарастающей, гал Дукат – и это жестко. Серия называется «Вальс» (DS9 6.11. Waltz), но танец двух офицеров противоборствующих сторон больше напоминает танго, в лучших традициях Аргентины 19 века – два мачо в элегантном динамичном противостоянии, где демонстративный шаг соперника назад оборачивается подножкой и пинком. Посмотрите, это стильно и почти страшно. И подтекст «Жаль, что мы не на одной стороне» с последующей попыткой убить – очень напоминает еще одно военное танго-противостояние, польверховеновскую военную драму <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFVXjf5ORM4">Soldier of Orange</a>), и тоже до мурашек.</p><p>К этой же категории, с натяжкой, можно отнести Зефрама Кокрейна и спасший его энергетический туман (TOS 2.09. Metamorphosis), оказавшийся разумной формой жизни (и это уже к тропу по разумным туманам) – условно разумной, должны мы отметить, потому что, как и показала серия, удерживать любимого человека при себе обманом – не самая долгосрочная стратегия.</p><p>
  <b>ЗА РУЧКИ В ЛАЗАРЕТЕ</b>
</p><p>Милый жест доверия и поддержки. Местами – только доверия и поддержки. Жест очень популярный и есть фактически в каждом сериале.</p><p>Кирк и Спок – после всех приключений доросли до открытого держания за руки только к полнометражкам (правда, сразу к первой). Для тех, кто не проникся жестом, сценаристы добавили речь Спока о его согласии со своими «простыми чувствами» (чтобы потом снова всех троллить «чувством дружбы»). Для настоящих шипперов Спирка это лишнее: они вспоминают про вулканские поцелуи – соприкосновение кончиков двух пальцев – масштабируют на плотный контакт ладоней с обхватом всех пальцев и в ужасе закрывают эту порнографию.</p><p>Гарак и Башир (DS9 2.22. The Wire) «Я хочу, чтобы вы меня простили, доктор», – говорит Гарак с биокровати, протягивая доктору руку и заглядывая в глаза. Наивный Башир моментально прощает ему все, включая прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Мы не знаем, вспомнил ли доктор о своей неосторожной индульгенции, когда через пару лет Гарак попытался его убить (вместе с остальными офицерами станции и всей расой метаморфов – Гарак всегда мыслил масштабно). Было бы любопытно посмотреть на аналогичную лазаретную сцену в конце сериала – но, увы, Гарак слишком умен, чтобы просить прощения у Башира после семи лет знакомства. </p><p>В сериале «Энтерпрайз» за руку держатся Шран и Джамел (ENT 4.14. The Aenar) – и для этой серии у нас нет никаких ироничных намеков. Здесь два персонажа, которые, пожалуй, нуждались в этом более других. Тепло, помощь, поддержка – в самом незамутненном виде.</p><p>Для супружеской пары DSC Калбера и Стемеца такой жест, очевидно, показался слишком слащавым, поэтому в качестве поддержки в лазарете доктор держит своего партнера за ногу. Ну, тоже романтика.</p><p>
  <b>ЗАЩИТА КАПИТАНА</b>
</p><p>Звездный путь не является юридическим шоу, но из лап закона героев здесь спасают так же часто, как с других планет. И самое интересное в этих сюжетах, разумеется – не кейс как таковой, а цель, с которой его используют.</p><p>Причин – поводов для затаскивания персонажей в зал суда очень много, часто абсурдных с общечеловеческой точки зрения. Мы даже не рассматриваем грандиозный «Cуд кью над человечеством», с которого начинается и которым заканчивается весь сериал TNG. Яркий пример странного нового мира со странными новыми законодательствами – Уэсли Крашер на планете, где случайно разбитое окно и помятый газон приравниваются к убийству и наказываются соответственно (TNG 1.08. Justice).</p><p>Чаще всего примеры по-земному просты: даже существам с других планет не чуждо желание отыграться за свои проблемы на других. Так, знаменитый ученый обвиняет в убийстве своей жены Уилла, Кирка подставляет его собственный служащий, имитируя свое убийство, а Ворфа обвиняют во взрыве пассажирского судна с детьми, и только расследование Сиско показывает, что случай подставной и на судне никого не было.</p><p>Подобными сюжетами богат второй сезон сериала «Энтерпрайз». Так, в серии ENT 2.14. Stigma ведется вулканское слушание по делу Т’Пол, которую хотят отозвать с корабля из-за незаконной связи с телепатами, преступной в глазах народа Вулкана. И буквально через несколько эпизодов капитан Арчер, выступавший в защиту Т’Пол ранее, сам предстает перед клингонским судом и даже оказывается отправлен в суровую клингонскую каторгу… Разумеется, ненадолго (ENT 2.19. Judgment). </p><p>Арчер не исключение – капитаны всегда берут ответственность за команду. Пикард защищает Ворфа и как свидетель, и как «чадич» – по сути, старший родственник. Сиско выступает в защиту Джадзии и Майлза, даже когда это означает пойти против расы Триллов и судебной системы кардассианцев, самой правильной системы во Вселенной. Показательно, что в единственной ситуации, где Сиско не поддерживает члена экипажа (Башира) и даже отказывается его выслушать, Башир быстро вычисляет, что это симуляция (и это действительно оказывается симуляцией со стороны секретной службы Земли Секция 31).</p><p>Готовность отстаивать членов экипажа всеми методами (мы даже не пишем «всеми доступными») поддерживается верой в их невиновность, но не определяется ею. Что мы имеем в виду? С одной стороны, как сказал Спок на защите Кирка: «У людей, как и у техники, есть свои характеристики, и они не могут сделать определенных вещей, даже если свидетельства показывают обратное». С другой – даже при явных доказательствах вины и даже при признании обвиняемого в содеянном, капитаны продолжают бороться за члена экипажа – иногда уже с самим членом экипажа. Так капитан Сиско отстаивал Джадзию Дакс, когда Дакс была готова принять вину за убийство военного деятеля 30-летней давности, якобы совершенное предыдущим носителем ее симбионта. Кирк искал все возможные и невозможные пути, чтобы защитить Спока в «Зверинце», где тот совершенно определенно нарушил все правила Звездного Флота. Борьба офицерского долга со здравым смыслом – именно то, ради чего стоит смотреть эту в целом занудную, да еще и сдвоенную, да еще и в нарезке из пилотного эпизода, серию. Забавно, что именно здесь «космический ковбой» Кирк старается держаться в рамках правил. Знаменитое кирковское «Адмирал? Да пошел ты [координаты], адмирал, не до тебя сейчас» (или что-то в этом роде) проснется чуть позже. Вообще, дилемма «я твой друг, но я раб лампы» (на что зрители реагируют нетерпеливым: «Так раб или друг?») – сюжетный двигатель многих эпизодов. И все персонажи решают ее для себя по-разному, хотя с удивительно одинаковым результатом.</p><p>Чтобы вы понимали правильно: капитаны не считают своих сотрудников по умолчанию святыми – просто четко определяют справедливость наказания, особенно если речь о других культурах, и дают выйти из ситуации корректным образом. Когда Уэсли Крашер замалчивает истинную причину, по которой погиб один из членов их команды в Академии, именно капитан Пикард настаивает на том, чтобы Уэсли рассказал правду, хотя это может стоить карьеры и Уэсли, и всей их группе. У нас нет прямого ответа, как поступил бы Пикард, если бы Уэсли промолчал – хотя Пикард очень убедителен, а Уэсли ему полностью доверяет, так что решение было однозначным.</p><p>В эпизоде с Джадзией затрагивается еще одна тема, тоже частая в Стар Трек: зона ответственности, если проступок достался тебе по наследству, от родителей или, как в случае с Дакс, от предыдущего носителя симбионта (такой эквивалент ответственности множественных личностей за то, что совершила одна из них). Тема «сын за отца» ярче всего показана расой клингонов, и Ворф целых два сериала (TNG и DS9) мечется между противоположными решениями этой задачи, как в роли сына, так и в роли отца; одна серия так и называется «Грехи отцов» (TNG 3.17. Sins of the Father), где Ворф идет на суд, чтобы доказать, что его отец не работает на ромулан – а потом очень долго и очень гордо носит звание отщепенца клингонской расы. Косвенно, не за родителей, а за их решение, расплачивается Джулиан Башир, которого генетически модифицировали в 6 лет (запрещенная в Федерации процедура). </p><p>Вопрос ответственности человека, который не помнит ничего о совершенном, поднимается в TNG 3.25 Transfigurations: «Энтерпрайз» спасает гуманоида, который страдает от амнезии, обладает целительными талантами и, как выясняется, числится преступником на родной планете (здравствуй, «Зеленая миля»).</p><p>С вопросом судебной системы и соблюдения правил теснейшим образом связан троп <b>«Первая Директива и где именно ее видели»</b> (корректный ответ – нигде). Это как в кардассианских детективах: интересно выяснить не кто нарушил закон, потому что виновны все, а как именно это сделано. Справедливости ради, разницы между планетами, где герои ведут официальные переговоры от лица Звездного Флота, и планетами, где они ведут переговоры, потому что случайно нарушили Первую Директиву, часто нет. </p><p>У Сиско ситуация с директивой невмешательства нешаблонная, так как новые расы заявляются на станцию сами: как вы понимаете, «невмешательство» в родных стенах выглядит чуть иначе, чем в гостях. Сиско, конечно, запрещает Майлзу О`Брайену спасать жертву ритуальной Охоты, который заскочил на станцию в поисках укрытия, но не наказывает Майлза, когда жертва «сбегает» (DS9 1.06. Captive Pursuit). Сильнее всего в этой ситуации возмущается сама жертва, которой не дали «сохранить достоинство» в рамках назначенной роли – и Майлзу приходится, по примеру капитанов Звездного Флота, спасать живое существо от самого себя и придумывать ему основания для выживания.</p><p>Если капитан ведет себя как правильный офицер Звездного Флота, то нарушение Первой санкционируется только при полной неприемлемости альтернатив: когда сводный брат Ворфа протащил на борт «Энтерпрайз» примитивный народ с обреченной планеты, то Пикард ожидаемо предпочел переправить их на другую планету, а не в космос (TNG 7.13. Homeward). Если капитан – Кирк, то возможны более любопытные решения. Хотя… глядя на команду Пикарда, где Дейта вступает в переписку с девочкой с обреченной планеты (TNG 2.15 Pen Pals), доктор Крашер прямым текстом сообщает Жан-Люку, где именно она видела эту директиву, когда речь о жизни, а несколько серий спустя эту директиву творчески интерпретирует уже начальник службы безопасности Ворф – не все так однозначно.</p><p>Часто несогласие с тем, что происходит, даже если происходит на высших уровнях, полностью оправданно. Пикард и Райкер выявляют, что весь адмиральский состав заражен – как бы их назвать, мозговыми слизнями? (TNG 1.25 Conspiracy), позже от похожих паразитов, только из другого измерения и потому невидимых, экипаж спасает Дейта, чьи сны оказываются подсознательным восприятием сигналов других измерений (TNG 7.06. Phantasms). Уэсли Крашер также спасает весь экипаж «Энтерпрайз», который зазомбировали новой игрой – одна из самых творческих попыток инопланетян захватить корабль (TNG. 5.06 The Game).</p><p>
  <b>ЖЕРТВЫ ДОЛГА</b>
</p><p>Если капитан корабля безукоризненно следует правилу, не пытаясь его оспорить – с высокой вероятностью это закон не Звездного флота, а долга. Мы не про вулканцев, которые вполне используют логику для оценки предъявленного им морального обязательства. Мы про менее логичных землян. В одной из серий Жан-Люк Пикард влюбляется в девушку-эмпата, которая предназначена инопланетному лидеру, как символ мира. Чувство взаимно, назначенный супруг игнорирует свой подарок и прямо говорит Пикарду, что больше интересуется сделкой, чем новой супругой – но требования дипломатического протокола оказываются выше личных интересов (TNG 5.21 The Perfect Mate). Как отражение, Уэсли Крашер влюбляется в девушку-представителя другой планеты, и влюбленные с чувством выполняемого долга расходятся по своим делам.</p><p>В «Энтерпрайзе» главная жертва долга – также сам капитан, который регулярно «подставляет другую щеку», закрывает команду и корабль грудью и огребает за всех – ритуально распиливает бензопилой оскверненные своим псом Портосом критассанские священные деревья – полуголый и в ритуальном же раскрасе, дивное зрелище (ENT 2.05. A Night in Sickbay), соглашается на собственную казнь, взяв на себя «грехи» всего экипажа, осквернившего священные для захватчиков корабля сферы (ENT 3.12. Chosen Realm), заменяет посла телларитов в поединке насмерть с коммандером Шраном (ENT 4.13. United), поскольку жизнь посла слишком ценна, как и жизнь Шрана для грядущего объединения народов Федерации, и, цитата, «значит, умереть сейчас могу только я», как говорит отважный капитан. Есть, разумеется, в «Энтерпрайзе» также Трип, и Трип должен страдать (см. соответственный троп). Он оказывается готов погибнуть за миссию и капитана, а также известна печальная история клона Трипа, Сима, выведенного специально для пересадки пострадавшему Трипу жизненно важных тканей и прожившего меньше 15-ти дней самой что ни на есть настоящей жизни разумного и чувствующего существа (ENT. 3.10. Similitude); серия в каком-то смысле более трагичная, чем многие знаменитые фильмы про клонов (<a href="https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/81291/">«Остров»</a>, <a href="https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/406671/">«Луна 2112»</a>), потому что там у клонов есть возможность и желание бороться, а здесь Сим жертвует собой, несмотря на откровенную неэтичность факта его создания, и спасает жизнь многострадального Такера ценой своей.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Уильям наш Шекспир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Изначально раздел назывался «Поговорим о», и поговорить мы хотели о словах. О системах коммуникации как отражении мировоззрения разных рас и о литературе как отражении социальных ценностей. О кэрроловской Алисе как проводнике вулканских детей в мир человеческой логики. О Шерлоке Холмсе как связующем звене между людьми и андроидами. Об этике телепатических контактов. Об универсальных переводчиках, о жителях планет, чья речь не поддается дешифровке, потому что работает по ассоциативному принципу, о мысленных экспериментах, ставящих под вопрос саму возможность понять другую расу или создать думающий искусственный интеллект ввиду когнитивных и социокультурных искажений (та же <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B0">«Китайская комната»</a> ), о профессии связиста, о мелдинге как способе общения с камнями, а также о высоком искусстве спора как о способе размножения. Но, поскольку земные сутки длятся всего 24 часа (Пророки, как же нам не хватает 26 часов станции «Глубокий Космос-9»!), мы решили сосредоточиться на главном. На Нашем Всем. Нет, не Пушкине (Чехов, извини).</p><p>В блестящем сериале <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92_%D0%BB%D1%83%D1%87%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%BC_%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B5">«The good place»</a> демон, объясняя новоприбывшей концепцию «посредственного места», куда она попала, говорит, что в ее доме будет много ее любимого пива, но только комнатной температуры, а также много книг со стихами Уильяма – пауза – Шетнера.</p><p>Шутки шутками, а Уильям Ш. (не Шетнер, хотя тот, как мы видели, тоже попробовал себя в писательской среде) очень популярен в Звездном Пути. Вплоть до того, что Клингонский институт литературы (вполне реальная земная организация) создал проект по восстановлению клингонского Шекспира. В конце концов, как сказал канцлер Горкон в полнометражном фильме Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, «Вы никогда не поймете Шекспира, пока не прочитаете его в оригинале, на клингонском». Участники проекта занимаются переводами Шекспира на его родной клингонский язык, не дожидаясь 23 века.</p><p>Больше всего отсылок к Шекспиру в TOS и TNG. TOS – потому что классика, на которую удобно нанизать сюжет или взять заголовок для серии, TNG – потому что это круто, когда капитан имеет собственный бумажный томик Шекспира (и собственное седло для верховых прогулок, которое однажды спасет корабль (TNG 6.18. Starship Mine)). Любопытно, что в обоих сериалах демонстрируется постановка пьесы Шекспира: в TOS – актерская труппа бывшего губернатора планеты Тарсус-4 Кодоса (TOS 1.13. The Conscience of the King, с большим количеством фрагментов из Макбета, Гамлета и Юлия Цезаря, само название серии – отсылка к Гамлету), в TNG – сама офицерская команда, попав в 19 век, изображает труппу бродячих актеров и даже вовлекает в домовладелицу в репетицию «Сна в летнюю ночь», чтобы отвлечь ее от мыслей об оплате за постой (в этой эпохе способным к заработку офицером Звездного Флота оказался только андроид Дейта (TNG 5.26-6.01. Time's Arrow)).</p><p>Шекспир многократно цитируется в названиях серий TOS: 1.09. Dagger of the Mind («Кинжал разума») и 3.23. All Our Yesterdays (Все наши вчера) – отсылки к Макбету, 2.22. By Any Other Name – «Как розу ты ни назови» из Ромео и Джульетты, 3.14. Whom Gods Destroy – цитата из 18 сонета. Сюжет TOS 3.13. Elaan of Troyius имеет прямые отсылки к «Укрощению строптивой» (проверили – нет, не показалось, это было сознательное сценарное решение), а TOS 2.07. Catspaw цитирует Макбета – и словами, и фрагментами.</p><p>Продолжая перечень шекспировских заголовков:</p><p>TNG 3.17. Sins of the Father – из «Венецианского купца», 4.05. Remember Me и 7.16. Thine Own Self – из «Гамлета».</p><p>В DS9 1.03. Past Prologue – заголовок из «Бури» (и это отражает саму суть сериала «Глубокий Космос-9»). DS9 3.14. Heart of Stone – «12 ночь», 7.07. Once More Unto the Breach – «Генрих V», 7.24. The Dogs of War – «Юлий Цезарь» (а 3.21. The Die is Cast – «Жребий брошен» – как наверняка помните, сам Юлий Цезарь в своей «Галльской войне»; не совсем Шекспир, но ладно).</p><p>В «Вояджере» заголовок Mortal Coil (серия 4.12) взят из «Гамлета». В «Энтерпрайзе» произведения Шекспира входят в подборку земной литературы, которую делает Хоши для виссианцев (ENT 2x22, Cogenitor).</p><p>Если говорить про персонажей, то в TNG Шекспира цитирует в основном Пикард. «Что за мастерское создание – человек!» – бросает он в Кью цитату из «Гамлета»; Кью пытается вставить неточную фразу из «Как вам это понравится», и Пикард, которому это никак не понравилось, его исправляет (TNG 1.10. Hide and Q). Довольно часто цитирует шекспировские пьесы Дейта, причем очень уместно и даже варьируя под ситуацию: «Если меня уколоть, у меня… не пойдет кровь?» перефразирует он «Венецианского купца» в «Обнаженном времени», говоря о своих эмоциях (TNG 1.03. The Naked Now). Моральная проблема в «Перебежчике», где решение Пикарда может развязать войну с ромуланами, обозначается первой сценой – там Пикард и Дейта репетируют «Генриха V» (TNG 3.10. The Defector).</p><p>Одна из самых, пожалуй, легких серий TNG построена на сценарии «Ромео и Джульетты»: с двумя планетами в роли враждующих кланов, мостиком «Энтерпрайза» в качестве Вероны и капитаном Пикардом в качестве… зрителя? Особой роли у него здесь нет. Финал, к слову, благополучный: звездные Монтекки и Капулетти перестают бороться за влюбленных и начинают бороться за право воспитывать внуков (TNG 2.04. The Outrageous Okona).</p><p>И, разумеется, Шекспир – отличный коммуникативный повод: для Кью – поиронизировать над томиком в кабинете Пикарда, для Гарака – возмутиться абсурдностью пьес (особенно «Юлия Цезаря») и заставить оправдываться Башира. Строго в рамках литературной беседы. Характерно, что в разговоре с главой шпионской организации Обсидиановый Орден Энабраном Тейном Гарак цитирует «Юлия Цезаря» с полным уважением: «Не звезды, милый Брут, а сами мы виновны в том…»</p><p>
  <b>БОНУС</b>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%93%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82">«To be or not to be»</a>
</p><p>taH pagh taHbe'. DaH mu'tlheghvam vIqelnIS.<br/>
quv'a', yabDaq San vaQ cha, pu' je SIQDI'?<br/>
pagh, Seng bIQ'a'Hey SuvmeH nuHmey SuqDI',<br/>
'ej, Suvmo', rInmoHDI'? Hegh. Qong --- Qong neH ---<br/>
'ej QongDI', tIq 'oy', wa'SanID Daw''e' je<br/>
cho'nISbogh porghDaj rInmoHlaH net Har.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Корабль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ЗАХВАТ КОРАБЛЯ</b>
</p><p>Можно мы не будем слишком долго об этом, а? Потому что ну вот – открываешь список серий с кратким описанием, вводишь слово «захват» в поисковую строку – и наслаждаешься обширным перечнем тех, кто ухитрялся умыкнуть управление «Энтерпрайзами». От расы ференги до голограмм, энергетических лучей и даже офицеров корабля, причем в логичном уме и трезвой, не подкошенной пыльцой или шоколадом, памяти. Честное слово…</p><p><b>TOS</b> – нет. Нет! Здесь почти в каждой серии захват либо корабля, либо экипажа, либо – чаще всего – старшего офицерского состава, нашей любимой троицы.</p><p>
  <b>TNG:</b>
</p><p>4.19. The Nth Degree. Снова инженер Реджинальд Баркли, см. про сверхсущности/трикстеров.</p><p>6.07. Rascals. Одна из самых блестящих серий, от сюжета (встретились как-то поломка транспортатора, резкое омоложение экипажа и захват «Энтерпрайза» ференги) до игры маленьких актеров – они отобразили своих персонажей так четко, как будто актеры на самом деле помолодели лет на 20. Особенно порадовало воспроизведение «маневра Пикарда» (одергивание куртки) – очень характерная деталь, браво.</p><p>6.12. Ship in a Bottle – снова Баркли, разбудивший голограмму Мориарти, и в итоге голограмма захватила корабль, причем коды доступа ему (ей?) совершенно случайно выдал Дейта. Все очень логично.</p><p><b>ENT:</b> кстати о ференги и захвате кораблей (неоднократная попытка с их стороны несмотря на одинаковые во всех сериалах результаты). В сериале «Энтерпрайз» есть дивная серия Acquisition (ENT 1.19), где ференги все-таки захватывают корабль, устраивают всей команде, кроме Трипа с его обычным «везением», сказку о спящей красавице в варианте космических бандитов, а не замеченный ушастыми пиратами Трип в итоге бегает почти голышом и без оружия (временно, разумеется) по кораблю и всех тайно спасает… Вернее, будит и поднимает на борьбу с нахальными ференги, которые в это время грабят корабль и порываются съесть капитанского бигля. И почему-то «Энтерпрайз» Арчера всегда захватывают, когда на спасителе корабля минимум одежды – так, видимо, эффектнее. Что ж, этот сериал не скупится на фансервис такого рода. В другой серии вопросами возврата корабля в руки землян занимается Хоши, которая, ползая по нашим любимым трубам Джеффри (или просто вентиляции, клингон их там разберет), оставляет в них зацепившуюся за арматуру майку и является Малкольму топлесс, но с необходимыми для побега ништяками (ENT, Shockwave, Part II). В «Энтерпрайзе» вообще все дивно с захватами чего бы то ни было: здесь абсолютно нормально разоружить охрану стратегически важного объекта при помощи андорианского эля и соревноваться  друг с другом при захвате разрушающего планеты оружия, наперебой воруя его у злодеев – этакий мячик апокалипсиса производства инфернальных зинди, который Шран и Арчер бодро и весело перекидывают друг другу добрую часть эпизода по принципу «Нам нужнее, розовокожий! - Нет, нам!» (ENT 3.13. Proving Ground).</p><p><b>DS9:</b> казалось бы, станцию захватить труднее, чем корабль, но половину шестого сезона гал Дукат с уже другим мячиком, бейсбольным (подарок с намеком от Сиско, и намек этот – «я тебя отсюда выбью»), прогуливается по отвоеванной им станции, а Сиско с командой кружат вокруг на корабле «Дефаент», периодически призывая то клингонов, то Звездный Флот на помощь. Предыдущая эвакуация со станции, к слову, была из-за атаки клингонов. В этом мире все быстро меняется – настолько, что и кардассианцы становятся союзниками Звездного Флота. Не все и не насовсем, но если вы хотите понять логику Второй мировой войны – вам сюда.</p><p>
  <b>ПОСЛЕДНИЙ АРГУМЕНТ</b>
</p><p>Крайнее средство в случае захвата корабля, которое каждый из уважающих себя капитанов использовал хоть один раз, и всегда – в своей манере. Кирк – блефуя (TOS 1.10. The Corbomite Maneuver), Пикард – защищая достоинство (когда очередное нечто в попытке понять концепцию смерти собирается убивать всех членов экипажа одного за другим разными способами, Пикард переводит «Энтерпрайз» в режим самоуничтожения), Сиско – мотивируя команду лучше искать способ справиться с захватившими станцию джем`хадар (DS9. 6.14. One Little Ship). Иногда режим самоуничтожения запускается кем-то другим, как в DS9 внезапно заработавшая система защиты станции, которую кардассианцы оставили при эвакуации. Это первая попытка совместной работы кардассианцев, баджорцев и людей, и она блестяще демонстрирует, как выглядит «дружба поневоле», с шантажом, злорадством, выторговыванием условий и прочими радостями такой коллективной работы (DS9 3.7. Civil Defense).</p><p>
  <b>ТРУБЫ ДЖЕФФРИ И ПРОЧИЕ СИСТЕМЫ ШИРОКОГО СПЕКТРА ДЕЙСТВИЯ</b>
</p><p>Иногда героям нужно поболтать наедине. Нагнать саспенса, раскрыть характеры – мало ли достойных причин. На этот важный случай Звездный Флот имеет предложить:</p><p>– застревающие лифты,</p><p>– трубы Джеффри,</p><p>– отсеки и инженерные шкафы – функционально достаточного размера.</p><p>Все очень компактное, уютное и готово обеспечить либо индивидуальным приступом клаустрофобии (как Гарака при побеге из тюрьмы джем`хадар), либо масштабной драмой на двоих  – мир вокруг при этом тоже рушится и зависит от твоих действий. Сценаристы признавались, что многие из эпизодов делались по шаблону «авария на подлодке». Говорят, в крупных американских корпорациях проверяют работу топ-менеджеров, отправляя их в отпуск без права связи и оценивая качество работы команды без командира – вот в Звездном Пути проверяют команды, разбив их попарно, ухудшив коммуникацию до полной невозможности и устроив аврал, для устранения которого требуется слаженная работа всех групп. Та же «Гражданская оборона» на DS9, о которой говорилось чуть выше – прекрасный пример.</p><p>В лифтах красивее всего застревали Одо с Луаксанной Трой и капитан Пикард с детьми. Вы же понимаете, что по загадочной логике Вселенной вместе застревают не самые совместимые персонажи (Пикард, несмотря на замечательные отцовские качества, теряется в присутствии детей) и что выйти оттуда они должны друзьями?</p><p>Трубы Джеффри – идеальное место для выяснения отношений тет-а-тет, кардассианского флирта (после которого оскорбленная кардассианка-инженер гордо уползает от Майлза О`Брайена на четвереньках), прекрасная система перемещения в критических обстоятельствах (от спасения на взбесившейся станции DS9 до сваливания от тихоходки в DSC). А еще здесь прекрасная акустика, чтобы играть дуэтом на флейте и раскладной клавиатуре, чем вовсю пользовались Пикард и одна из его очередных увлечений, от которой он в очередной раз отказался в пользу долга.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Техника</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ГОЛОГРАММА ТОЖЕ ЧЕЛОВЕК</b>
</p><p>Прямо или косвенно, тема поднимается во многих сериях. Содержательно она близка к теме прав андроидов (кстати, все в курсе, что мы живем в реальности, в которой у одного из человекоподобных роботов <a href="https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D1%84%D0%B8%D1%8F_(%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BE%D1%82)">есть гражданство?</a>). К этой идее подступали несколько раз с разных сторон. В TOS голопалубы не было, андроиды были злые и работали на плохих ученых или очень плохих торговцев, и все время пытались то скопировать Кирка (TOS 1.07. What Are Little Girls Made Of), то похитить его вместе с командой (2.08. I, Mudd)… Разговор о чувствах андроида зашел только один раз, причем при попытке от этой барышни удрать (в упомянутой TOS 1.07). Так что настоящий разговор «Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах» начинается в TNG. И не только про андроидов.</p><p>Сначала Пикард запретил уничтожать сбежавших из лаборатории Уэсли нанитов, подозревая, что они являются новой формой жизни (TNG 3.01. Evolution). Потом Дейта, который сам по себе вызов термину «жизнь», встал на защиту прав технических роботов (TNG 6.09. The Quality of Life). Самого Дейту пытались записать в техническое оборудование и перевести на службу – то есть, конечно, в эксплуатацию – на другой корабль (TNG 2.09. The Measure of a Man).</p><p>Тем не менее, у андроидов есть относительная свобода перемещения и относительно неограниченный срок существования. С голограммами вопрос более тонкий и, как ни странно, более спорный. Голограмма не имеет физического тела, не может находиться вне отведенной территории (и, к слову, это сюжет ряда современных триллеров, только там вместо голограмм мистические существа), обитает в строго заданных условиях – например, бордель или кровавая битва, где персонажу предписано погибнуть. Она живет ровно столько, сколько необходимо для выполнения программы.<br/>
И она может обрести самосознание.</p><p>Если права андроидов варьируют в диапазоне от низкоквалифицированной рабочей силы до полноценного члена экипажа, то голограммы, которые можно использовать по одному, строго прописанному, назначению, а потом отключить на время либо стереть полностью, являются – кем, рабами? И что делать в случае появления у них самосознания? Отключать на время – не вариант: такой самоосознавший себя профессор Мориарти на «Энтерпрайзе» Пикарда (TNG 2.03. Elementary, Dear Data и TNG 6.12. Ship in a Bottle) весьма живо описывает свое «подвешенное в пустоте» состояние между вызовом программ. Вик Фонтейн – голограмма-певец и заодно консультант-психолог из DS9 – тоже не очень счастлив своим периодическим отключкам и искренне благодарит Нога, переселяющегося в гололюкс лечить ПТСР (DS9 7.10. It`s only a paper moon).</p><p>С голограммами консультируются – как с тем же Виком. В них влюбляются – показателен пример Райкера, влюбившегося в женщину-голограмму (TNG 1.15. 11001001). С ними проживают жизнь, как Руригал на планете Ядера Прайм (DS9 2.12. Shadowplay) или Эзрал, герой Рене Обержонуа в «Энтерпрайзе», и его дочь (ENT 1.20. Oasis). Их используют как медицинских консультантов (доктор-голограмма в Вояджере), технических консультантов (Джорди при ремонте корабля создает голограмму реальной девушки-разработчика первых варп-двигателей и просит перенести в нее личные характеристики оригинала) и даже учителей – Дейта учится юмору у голограммы стендап-комика (TNG 2.04. The Outrageous Okona). Их даже спасают – скажем, Вика Фонтейна от голографической мафии спасают всем командным составом станции «Глубокий Космос 9» (DS9 7.15. Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang) – то есть воспринимают всерьез.</p><p>А в новом сериале «Пикард» у капитана Риоса голограммы вообще становятся частью личности: несколько разных голограмм хранят разные части его воспоминаний. По сути, это эквивалент множественной личности, учитывая, что одна голограмма не знает, что знает другая. Эта же тема, но уже не с помощью голограмм, а полностью на голограммах, была развернута в «Вояджере», где голографический Доктор попытался улучшить себя за счёт включения личностей известных людей, и негативные черты этих личностей образовали вторую альтернативную личность Доктора (VOY 3.18. Darkling).</p><p>И при этом вот эти же голограммы, которые доказанно могут иметь самосознание, свободу воли и принятия решений, могут даже влюбляться (в «Вояджере» голографический доктор начал испытывать романтические чувства к своей пациентке, женщине из расы видиан (VOY 2.19. Lifesigns)) – и регулярно гибнут в той же симуляции битвы при Аламо.<br/>
Сложно, да.</p><p>Строго говоря, голограммы не безопасней транспортаторов (что творят транспортаторы – отдельная тема). Даже самые доброжелательные из них далеко не всегда безобидны. Захват профессором Мориарти контроля над кораблем в TNG был далеко не первой ласточкой. Тот же доктор-голограмма при сбое в программе голопалубы начал считать себя живым, настоящим человеком, а весь остальной экипаж «Вояджера» — всего лишь голограммами (VOY 2.03. Projections).</p><p>И отдельный разговор – про разладившиеся гололюксы.</p><p>
  <b>СПЯТИВШИЙ КОМПЬЮТЕР, ЗАВИСШИЙ ГОЛОДЕК</b>
</p><p>…очередной сбой транспортатора, милые неполадки голосовой системы оповещений (обращение «дорогуша» голосом Первой помощницы капитана Пайка, она же Кристина Чепел, она же жена Родденберри Меджел Барретт). Добавьте сюда съехавших с микросхем андроидов – и станет ясно, что леденящий космический вакуум не так страшен, как самые безопасные человеческие технологии.</p><p>Транспортатор в Стар Трек постоянно называют самой надежной технологией во Вселенной. При этом он регулярно ломается из-за неизвестных минералов в составе планеты (и экипаж остается один на один с той фигней, которая есть на планете помимо минералов), при ионном шторме отправляет десант в другую вселенную (в DS9 между вселенными шастали как к себе домой), зажевывает образы в буферной памяти (и потом их оттуда выколупывают через более чем полсотни лет, как в случае со Скотти), а также регулярно задваивает все живые объекты, от собак до людей (любимая фишка TOS). В «Энтерпрайзе» есть целая серия, посвященная «застрявшей» при телепортации Хоши, на какое-то время исчезнувшей из реальности (ENT 2.10. Vanishing Point). Говорите что хотите, но доктор Маккой, который боялся транспортаторов, абсолютно прав.</p><p>С гололюксом забавнее. Это прекрасный повод дать актерам поиграть – в ковбоев, детективов, Джеймса Бонда, грабителей казино – а зрителю расслабиться, поэтому никаких претензий к голопалубам никто не предъявляет, хотя они тоже бывают смертельно опасны. Включается принцип Матрицы: если ты погибаешь в Матрице, то погибаешь в реальности.</p><p>Иногда это происходит из-за слетевших настроек безопасности. Пикард вынужден противостоять гангстерам образца 1941 года (TNG 1.12. The Big Goodbye, Пикард в роли частного детектива Диксона Хилла) и профессору Мориарти (TNG 2.03. Elementary, Dear Data – сюжет еще вернется к этой голопрограмме через 4 сезона, и уставший в заточении Мориарти (выпущенный лейтенантом Баркли) попытается захватить «Энтерпрайз» (TNG 6.12 Ship in a Bottle).</p><p>Иногда выход из гололюкса означает гибель реальных людей, образы которых оказались в матрице голокомнаты (привет сбою транспортатора!): DS9 4.10. Our man Bashir, где офицерский состав заменил персонажей Бондианы, а расхлебывать пришлось Баширу. В одной из серий выход из программы означал гибель голографического персонажа – и команда «одиннадцать друзей Вика Фонтейна» во главе с капитаном Сиско отправилась грабить голографическое казино, чтобы спасти голографического певца (DS9 7.15. Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang – можно полюбоваться на офицеров Звездного Флота в вечерних платьях и костюмах).</p><p>А иногда причиной глюка становится сам член экипажа – и если вы смотрели <a href="https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/462/">«Быть Джоном Малковичем»</a>, то представляете себе серию TNG 6.08. A Fistful of Datas, в которой Дейта заменяет всех персонажей гололюкса, похищая сына шерифа Ворфа (в роли бандита) и требуя от того же Ворфа поцелуй (как хозяйка постоялого двора).</p><p>Идея с виртуальными копиями живых людей, и не только в виде голограмм, очень популярна в фантастике. В серии «Черного Зеркала» <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80">USS Каллистер</a> по мотивам Звездного Пути главный герой создает виртуальный мир и заселяет его виртуальными копиями своих коллег, подчиняя их своей воле в качестве моральной компенсации – такой Чарли-2 (см. про трикстеров/сверхсущества). Но даже если бы эти копии не обладали самосознанием (а они обладают) – сам факт копирования конкретных людей для личной фантазии очень морально сомнителен. В TNG 3.21. Hollow Pursuits тот самый лейтенант Баркли, который потом еще угонит «Энтерпрайз»  и позволит голограмме Мориарти захватить управление кораблем, решил справиться с моральным выгоранием с помощью старого японского метода: избить грушу в виде босса. Как вы понимаете, гололюкс позволяет изобразить «груши» максимальной точности, и запрограммировать их так, чтобы не дали сдачи. Впечатляет, что в итоге Баркли достался не перевод на другой корабль, а спокойная терпеливая работа с советником Трой (которая в его фантазиях играла весьма определенную роль). Учитывая последствия, не уверены, что решение было мудрым.</p><p>
В DS9 все проще. Возможно, дело в том, что там предметом фантазии стала Кира Нерис – первый офицер станции, майор баджорской милиции и член баджорского сопротивления.  Поэтому поклоннику, который заказал владельцу гололюксов Кварку голографическую копию Киры, досталась чуть модифицированная версия – с головой Кварка (ни один Кварк не пострадал, хотя и получил по ушам от заказчика и службы безопасности). Зная Киру – эти двое легко отделались.</p><p>Учитывая точность копирования реальности, голограммы используются, чтобы создать необходимую иллюзию. В TNG случайно попавшая на борт «Энтерпрайз» раса с погибшей планеты содержится в гололюксе, который имитирует их пещеры – строго в рамках буквы, если не духа Первой директивы (TNG 7.13. Homeward). В DS9 для допроса доктора Башира Секция 31 использует имитацию как станции, так и его друзей и коллег, устраивая социальный прессинг (DS9 7.16. Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges).</p><p>И, если вы уж дочитали до этого места – небольшое отступление: про Секцию 31 планируется отдельный спин-офф, где в главной роли будет Мишель Йео (капитан Джорджиа из DSC). Ждем ))</p><p>
  <b>ЧУЖИЕ КОРАБЛИ</b>
</p><p>Думаем, человечество должен успокаивать тот факт, что глючащая техника распространена не только у нас – или по крайней мере начинает глючить в результате длительного отрыва от родной Земли. Фактически каждая из встреченных «Энтерпрайзом» инопланетных (или некогда земных) конструкций оказывалась дефектной и опасной. О Борге не будем – там то ли конструкция, то ли раса…<br/>
</p><p>
Буквально подряд в TOS показали две опасных чужеродных конструкции, чуть позже присоединяется третья:</p><p>– TOS 2.0. The Changeling – зонд «Странник», который был запущен с Земли в начале XXI века, запамятовал свою первоначальную задачу – исследование космоса, и теперь наоборот стремится к уничтожению всего «несовершенного».</p><p>– TOS 2.06. The Doomsday Machine – гигантский корабль-робот, кочующий по галактике и уничтожающий любую жизнь на своём пути; в отличие от «Странника», этот уже полностью инопланетный.</p><p>– Виджер в The Motion Picture как апофеоз TOS: он выдергивает Спока из Колинара, Кирка – из академии, дает затравку для ряда полноразмерных картин по Стар Треку, а фанатам – знаменитую сцену о «простых чувствах» в лазарете.</p><p>В этой тройке сюжетов, кажется, видны заделы и на боргов, и на Виджер (сказали бы мы, что сценаристы доразвили идеи второго сезона – вот только научным консультантом первой полнометражки, которая с «Виджером», выступал Айзек Азимов, а его фантазия не нуждается в заготовках).</p><p>Экипаж «Вояджера» (VOY 2.13. Prototype) обнаружил дрейфующего в космосе робота, оставшегося от уничтоженной древней цивилизации. Торрес начала восстанавливать поврежденного робота, чтобы возродить таинственное механическое существо. После изучения главный инженер находит подходящий источник питания и радуется, когда наконец искусственная форма жизни активируется. Восстановленный робот просит Б’Эланну помочь также и другим роботам, таким же, как он, но капитан Джейнвэй запрещает это, так как это будет прямым нарушение Первой Директивы. Робот силой захватывает лейтенанта Торрес и телепортирует на свой, прибывший корабль. Поставив ультиматум перед Б’Эланной, он заставляет её помочь им. Появившийся неожиданно другой корабль, пилотируемый аналогичными роботами, начал обстрел первого. В суматохе Б’Эланна смогла уничтожить созданный ею блок питания и телепортироваться на «Вояджер». Во время разговора с роботом она узнала, что Цивилизация, строители роботов, использовали их в войне против Другой цивилизации, и в конце концов обе цивилизации были уничтожены своими же роботами, когда решили заключить мир. А роботы, оставшиеся без хозяев, так и продолжают эту бессмысленную войну.</p><p>Троп с мирами, где продолжается бесцельная война – тоже один из самых распространенных; пожалуй, по несколько планет на сериал. Из самых, пожалуй, современных идей – когда война превращается в абстракцию, поскольку жители планеты разучились погибать, либо боевые действия были оцифрованы и теперь вместо реальных разрушений компьютер высчитывает, сколько людей с обеих сторон должно погибнуть.</p><p>
  <b>ЛЕТУЧИЙ ГОЛЛАНДЕЦ</b>
</p><p>Дрейфующие корабли без команды нагоняли страх не только на моряков прошлого – но, в отличие от морских «Летучих Голландцев», космические несут в себе реальную угрозу. И мы даже не про микроорганизмы или сверхлюдей – они являются лишь способом показать настоящие опасности.</p><p>Самая поразительная безалаберность в высадках на такие корабли – у экипажа TOS. Хотя они и по чужим планетам гуляют так, будто не читали правил техники безопасности; в результате подхватывают вирусы (1.04. The Naked Time), пыльцу на Омикроне-5 (1.24. This Side of Paradise) и прочие психогенные агенты, помогая сценаристам разнообразить личную жизнь мистера Спока. Это действительно прекрасный способ заставить героя на время съехать с катушек – а дальше все зависит от базовых настроек его психики. В DS9 5.24. Empok Nor, например, из сценария «подхватил вирус на пустой станции» сделали полноценный хоррор, заразив таким вирусом исходно опасного героя.</p><p>Помимо вирусов, на заброшенных планетах и опустошенных кораблях можно подцепить криокапсулы. Это настолько прекрасный способ перенести кусочек прошлого в будущее и разобрать его на этом новом фоне, что сценаристы подсовывали экипажам криокапсулы несколько раз.</p><p>Самые долгоиграющие проблемы огреб экипаж TOS, которому достались капсулы со сверхлюдьми из эпохи евгенических войн (TOS 1.22. Space Seed). Это открытие аукнулось им неоднократно, в том числе много лет спустя – хотя без него мы бы не узнали про клонирование и воскрешение вулканцев.</p><p>Поскольку история «второй раз повторяется в виде комедии», встреча с кораблем криогенных капсул для Пикарда обернулась всего лишь головной болью – той, которую могут обеспечить несколько обывателей из ХХ века на космическом корабле ХХIII-го (TNG 1.26. The Neutral Zone).</p><p>В третий заход, уже на DS9, криокапсула оказались носителем самой разрушительной вещи – идеологии. Идеология прибыла в форме почитаемого поэта и духовного лидера баджорцев Акорем Лаана, который к тому же с ходу объявил себя Эмиссаром Пророков (инопланетные энергетические сущности, которых баджорцы почитают как богов). Чтобы избавить станцию от в прямом смысле убийственного мировоззрения, капитан Сиско вынужден прибегнуть к помощи тех самых Пророков. В такой ситуации это самый реалистичный сценарий (DS9 4.17. Accession).</p><p>На фоне всего этого открытие Кирка, что капитан опустевшего корабля «Эксетер» покинул свой зараженный корабль и экипаж и неплохо прижился на ближайшей планете Омега-IV, кажется почти безобидным (TOS 2.23. The Omega Glory).</p><p>На многих кораблях и планетах – чаще планетах – причиной гибели становятся не внешние силы, а внутренние, копируя ситуации и этические проблемы «Марсианских Хроник» Брэдбери. В TNG это сразу несколько серий: 1.21. The Arsenal of Freedom (раса торговцев оружием, которую уничтожила их собственная разработка; раса почему-то названа Минос – вроде нам привычнее говорить о минойской культуре, чем вооружении?), 3.06 Booby Trap, где Энтерпрайз попадает в ловушку многовековой давности, и самая элегантная 7.17.Masks, где оружием является информация – точнее, библиотека, которая овладевает Дейтой и через него изменяет звездолет, пытаясь воскресить свою цивилизацию.</p><p>
  <b>ТЕОРИЯ ОТНОСИТЕЛЬНОСТИ</b>
</p><p>Если ничего больше не помогает – помогает вспомнить, что мы не в многоэтажке с лифтами и не на подводной лодке с отсеками – мы в космосе! И раз уж мы нарушили половину известных законов физики, чтобы врубить Варп-9 – почему не нарушить остальные?</p><p>Говорят, что на физмате МГУ, помимо «Мафии» (которая тоже изобретена в МГУ, справедливо напоминает Паша Чехов), была популярна игра в «Загадочную планету»: ведущий придумывает планету с необычными условиями, а игроки «отправляют» туда зонд и пытаются разгадать, что с этой планетой не так. «Зонд» действует по всем правилам: посылает ответные сигналы и записи, выполняет команды – в соответствии с физическими законами того мира, куда он попал. Специально для Кью – вот здесь можно изменить космологическую постоянную.</p><p>В эпизоде VOY 6.12 Blink of an Eye «Вояджер» застревает на орбите планеты, на поверхности которой время движется во много раз быстрее: за вояджеровские сутки население эволюционирует от каменной эры до космической. Не представляем, что произошло бы здесь с МГУшным зондом – возможно, он обрел бы самосознание?</p><p>В DS9 название серии 6.14. One Little Ship – «Один маленький кораблик» – можно воспринимать буквально: корабль уменьшился до размера крупной колибри (специально для выполнения какого-то технического задания) и попутно спас корабль от захвата джем`хадар. Серия смешная и легкая, особенно благодаря попытке совместить физику нереальную и физику реальную (персонажи, например, не могут выйти за пределы кораблика – из-за размеров молекул кислорода для них снаружи нечем дышать).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Райская жизнь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>РАЙСКИЕ ПЛАНЕТЫ</b>
</p><p>До появления голопалуб в TNG и гололюксов в DS9 функцию «красота на выживание» исполняли «странные новые миры». Многие из них удивительным образом копировали типичную Землю разных эпох, некоторые шли дальше и воспроизводили книги – например, в TNG 2.12. The Royale Райкер, Ворф и Дейта оказываются в детективе с казино, но не в спятившем гололюксе, а на спятившей планете. Степень опасности примерно та же, как и способ решения – играть до выигрыша. Похожая планета, только с обстановкой гангстерского Чикаго 1920-х годов, достается Споку и Кирку – и они прекрасны в этих костюмах (2.17. A Piece of the Action).</p><p>Сама концепция рая достаточно размыта – для кого-то это пляжи с золотистым песком, а для кого-то – гибель в славной битве, а вид золотистых плавок – головная боль, ибо в них нет чести (да, мы про жесткий пейринг Ворф/планета отдыха Райза). Именно поэтому все попытки, даже искренние, обеспечить экипаж райскими условиями терпят фиаско. Сам факт наличия райской планеты заставляет вспомнить фразу «ну что плохого может случиться»? На райской планете? Да что угодно. В TOS 1.15. Shore Leave герои оказываются на планете, которая исполняет желания – но не предупреждает, что любое ваше желание будет исполнено. Жаль, что и самой планете никто не объяснил разницу между желаниями и мыслями. Зато мы еще раз полюбовались подсознанием экипажа: у кого-то там самолеты и тигры, у кого-то – холодное оружие, у кого-то рыцари и красивые платья… одним словом – экипаж космического корабля. Тоже люди.</p><p>Часто под концепцией рая понимают отказ от достижений цивилизации или идеальное миролюбие. О, это жесткая тема – и в этом плане Звездный Путь прекрасен, потому что показывает обратную сторону разных вариантов рая (местами утрируя – надеемся, что для наглядности, потому что комическим эффектом там и не пахнет). Абсолютное дружелюбие новой расы оказывается жесткой системой с единственным приговором за все, от убийства до хождения по газонам (TNG 1.08. Justice). Отказ от цивилизации и технологий приводит к тотальному контролю, потому что ручная работа на полях и плановое воспроизводство небольшой общины требуют строгой дисциплины (DS9 2.15. Paradise). А полное райское неведение и блаженная наивность могут выжить только за счет кого-то, кто обеспечит условия проживания и питания. И правила. Все как в раю. Поскольку у нас фантастика, поставщиком райских условий обычно оказывается компьютер, и спектр условий различается от действительно райских (планета Гамма Триангули-VI, TOS 2.05. The Apple) до каких-то странно средневековых – но принцип от этого не меняется. Заказываете райские условия – читайте в договоре мелкий шрифт. Возможно, цена будет выше приемлемой.</p><p>
  <b>АДСКИЕ МИРЫ</b>
</p><p>Если на Землю прошлого попадают при помощи варп-двигателя, то в миррор-версию – при помощи телепортатора. Уникальная технология. Доходит до того, что представители двух вселенных шастают друг к другу как в гости, а в худшем случае – как к себе домой, еще и отказываясь признаться в гражданстве (капитан Лорка в Дискавери). Обмен супругами (особенно в случае их гибели в одной из вселенных) и секс с членами «зеркального» экипажа – тоже одна из норм. Причем технологию дорабатывают, и в DSC можно попасть в миррор-вселенную не только через транспортатор, но и через двигатель (который у них споровый и запускается сначала тихоходкой, а потом Стамецем). Так что тот же Лорка, попав в нашу вселенную случайно и по старинке, телепортацией, обратно возвращается через Стамеца.</p><p>Почти жаль, что в TNG нет миррорверса. Мы могли бы предположить, что там просто нет персонажей, которых можно представить в варианте Зазеркалья – но нет, тот же Ворф прекрасно чувствует себя регентом в зеркальной DS9/Терок Нор. Сойдемся на том, что капитан Пикард с Райкером и без того badass и в Зазеркалье не нуждаются ))</p><p>Зазеркалье может быть и параллельной линией с несколькими точками пересечения (зеркальная DS9 прекрасно помнит вторжение команды Кирка, то есть является скорее параллельной вселенной, развивающейся в том же хронометраже, что и оригинальная), и альтернативной временнОй линией. В ENT 3.08 «Сумерки» (англ. Twilight) действие серии происходит в альтернативной временной линии, где «Энтерпрайз» не уберег Землю от гибели, и люди теперь превратились в расу, повсеместно гонимую и уничтожаемую зинди.</p><p>Не вполне понятно, куда поставить Ребут. В нем много признаков миррора, а с точки зрения злопыхателей всю команду с «Пятнадцатилетним капитаном» можно считать миррорным решением (если что, мнение авторов аналитики может не совпадать с мнением авторов аналитики). И они пересекаются с нашей вселенной только в одной точке: Спок прибыл туда позже ромулан, потому что за несколько секунд у нас прошло двадцать с лишним лет у них…  Стойте, это значит, что они развиваются в тысячу раз быстрее и могут что-нибудь нам устроить?..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. История с историей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шпаргалка по прогулкам Звездного Флота в прошлое.</p><p>Сломавшийся двигатель, неопознанная космическая фигня, опознанная космическая фигня типа Кью или агентов по управлению темпоральными изменениями, игра в гололюксе – что угодно, лишь бы не выдумывать инопланетные декорации и устроить натурные съемки, выгуляв актеров по красивым городам типа Сан-Франциско. Ну или рассказать о забытых проблемах дремучего двадцатого века.</p><p>
  <b>Планета, мимикрирующая под Землю прошлого</b>
</p><p>Иногда при просмотре TOS возникает ощущение, что похожий сюжет только что был. И иногда это так и есть. Эпизоды «Земля прошлого» в TOS вообще идут подряд и про разные эпохи:</p><p>– TOS 2.17. A Piece of the Action - «Энтерпрайз» обнаруживает цивилизацию, построенную на принципах бандитского Чикаго 1920-х годов.</p><p>– TOS 2.21. Patterns of Force – культура, построенная по принципу нацистской Германии XX века.</p><p>В обеих сериях Кирк и Спок прекрасны без униформы Звездного Флота. В смысле – в другой униформе (хотя в «Германии» их раздевают, показывая нам пытки. Почему и Пикарда, и Спока раздевают именно для «помучить»? Есть же спортзалы, в конце концов, есть опыт Кирка в обтягивающем красном трико и с полотенчиком...)</p><p><b>Гладиаторские бои</b> в сериалах Звездного Пути были почти так же популярны, как Шекспир. Популярнее них только <b>ковбойские драки</b>:</p><p>– TOS 2.25 Bread and Circuses – планета, живущая по римским традициям.</p><p>– TOS 2.16 The Gamesters of Triskelion – планета, живущая не по римским традициям.</p><p>Драться в роли гладиаторов приходится в обоих случаях. Кирк, Спок и Маккой, потом Кирк, Чехов и Ухура. Еще Кирк и Спок изображают гладиаторов в печальных «Пасынках Платона», о которых мы писали в главе про трикстеров.</p><p>– VOY 6.15. Tsunkatse – Седьмую и Тувока похищают во время увольнения на берег и вынуждают Седьмую сражаться на гладиаторских боях. «Вояджер» находит их и спасает вместе с ещё одним пленником — хироджином.</p><p>– ENT 3.09 North Star – экипаж «Энтерпрайз» обнаруживает на одной из планет Дельфийского пространства колонию землян, похищенных и привезенных сюда инопланетными рабовладельцами сотни лет назад; местные жители живут в условиях Дикого Запада - ковбои, салуны, кони, револьверы и прочие прелести вестернов. Еще про ковбоев – в разделе про косплей.</p><p>
  <b>Буквальное возвращение на Землю прошлого:</b>
</p><p>– TOS 2.26 Assignment: Earth – Кирк и Спок предотвращают Третью мировую войну на Земле – внимание, двадцатого (!) века. Видимо, в шестидесятые годы на международной арене все было действительно сложно. TOSовцы вообще любят спасать Землю – в полнометражках они еще вернутся, чтобы обругать медицину прошлого и спасти китов. Еще в TOS есть юмористический 3.23. All Our Yesterdays и культовый 1.28. The City on the Edge of Forever.</p><p>– ENT 4.01-4.02. Storm Front: агент Дэниелс отправлял Арчера и Т'Пол на 150 лет назад в Детройт (ENT, 3.11 Carpenter Street). А Землю будущего (обломки, да, но тем не менее) Дэниэлс показывал Арчеру в двойной серии (ENT, 1.26-2.01 Shockwave), кидая там Арчера и в прошлое, и в будущее – как Кью с Пикардом в заключительной серии TNG.</p><p>– DS9 4.08. Little Green Men – ференги со станции «Глубокий Космос 9» случайно попадают на Землю прошлого. Ужасаются и земляне, и ференги.</p><p>– DS9 3.11-3.12. Past Tense – очередной раз не долетев до конференции из-за в очередной раз сбившегося телепортатора (считаете приемы?) Джадзия, Сиско и Башир оказываются на Земле, которая в прошлом для них и чуть в будущем для нас. Яркая антиутопия, и пугает только то, что хронологически нам до нее буквально пару лет…</p><p>– DS9 6.13. Far Beyond The Stars – не совсем буквальное перемещение, скорее «сон о сне», но сами персонажи предстают в роли писателей-фантастов в Гарлеме 1953 года, включая Киру (писатель-женщина) и Сиско (писатель-негр). Серия, увы, современна до сих пор.</p><p>– ENT – эпизоды о временной войне и, к примеру, серия ENT 3.11. Carpenter Street, в которой Арчер отправляются в Детройт 2004-го, чтобы выкурить оттуда зинди, которые еще и в прошлое человечества залезть попытались (будто и так было мало этих засранцев).</p><p>А еще в результате темпоральных перемещений герои оказываются один на один с миром, который должен быть ими разрушен. Это и TOSовский «Город на краю вечности» 1.28. The City on the Edge of Forever), и планета потомков в DS9, и уничтожение протовселенной в той же DS9 (2.17 Playing God), и – снова DS9 – попытка Гарака уничтожить планету метаморфов ценой жизни членов экипажа и своей (его остановили, а позже метаморфы устроили войну на Кардассии, в которой погибло 800 миллионов).</p><p>Темпоральные дубликаты кораблей, как и встреча двух копий из параллельных Вселенных, подвергаются то же участи, что и ошибочные копии самих Вселенных: в VOY 2.21. Deadlock, («Тупик») гибнет один из «Вояджеров», спасая свою копию, как и корабль с воскресшей Ташей Яр в TNG (на самом деле – Таша из другой вселенной); в ENT 3.21. E² корабль, направляясь на встречу с дружественными зинди тоже встречает свой дубликат с аналогичными последствиями…</p><p>И, разумеется, периодически герои прилетают на Землю настоящего – их настоящего – чтобы просто отдохнуть. Восстановиться после похищения Боргом. Побыть с родителями. Откроем секрет: виноградники в будущем точно такие же, как сейчас.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Жизнь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>УМЕР И ВОСКРЕС</b>
</p><p>Вспомнить всех персонажей, прогулявшихся на ту сторону и вернувшихся назад, очень сложно: количество зашкаливает, периодически включая весь экипаж корабля. В большинстве случаев это просто досадное недоразумение, которое требует дополнительных усилий, иногда совсем небольших. Для Кирка, например, самая работающая тактика – наорать: на робота, местного бога или адмирала – без разницы. Срабатывает, правда, только с первыми двумя группами и абсолютно не действует на адмиралов; мы уже говорили, что обычные люди опаснее необычных существ?</p><p>Спок погиб от радиации во втором полнометражном фильме The Wrath of Khan при попытке спасти «Энтерпрайз» и команду (кирковское «Ха-а-ан!!!», зеркально процитированное в Ребуте – именно отсюда). Был воскрешен в следующей полнометражке (III: Search for Spock) благодаря настойчивому вмешательству Кирка, который а) имел в виду точку зрения адмиралов, б) четко расставлял приоритеты (ради спасения Спока здесь взрывают «Энтерпрайз»). Отдельное спасибо доктору Маккою, который на время приютил вулканскую катру в своей голове со всем южным гостеприимством (*ирония – хотя доктору все равно спасибо). Вообще трудно сказать, когда именно погиб Спок. Для своей временнОй линии – очевидно, когда переместился в ребутную. Для Ребута – строго говоря, нам так и не объяснили, что произошло, поставив перед фактом. Зная биографию Спока – мы бы этим фактам не очень доверяли…</p><p>Кирк, условно говоря, был убит и воcкрешен еще во втором сезоне двумя сверхсуществами, которым нужно было перебраться из золотистых шаров в чье-нибудь тело для коммуникации (TOS 2.20. Return to Tomorrow). Но это так, игрушки. По-настоящему Кирк в возрасте 60 лет свалился в Нексус, официально «погибнув», бодрый и здоровый проболтался там почти 80 лет и выбрался оттуда, чтобы помочь капитану Пикарду предотвратить коллапс Вселенных и погибнуть вроде как по-настоящему (полнометражный фильм Star Trek: Generations).</p><p>Забавно, что почти в тот же момент, как Кирк выбрался из Нексуса, Спок выбрался с Вулкана, чтобы помочь ромуланам, и улетел в Ребут. Как хотите, но у этих двоих точно был план.</p><p>Разумеется, после окончания телевизионной истории Уильям Шетнер с соавторами написал несколько неофициальных романов, в которых Кирк «вернулся из мёртвых».</p><p>Монтгомери Скотт первый раз погиб в TOS 2.3. The Changeling – был убит роботом Номадом из исследовательского интереса. Воскрес после того, как Кирк на этого робота наорал. Ну, то, что эмоции Кирка могут заставить передумать самых логичных существ, мы видели неоднократно. Потом он снова погиб (и снова не по-настоящему), застряв в буфере транспортатора на 70 лет (TNG 6.04. Relics). Дальнейшая его история неизвестна, а жаль.</p><p>Таша Яр из TNG погибала трижды. Первое убийство было подстроено сценаристами – когда актриса решила покинуть сериал, ее персонажу вместо, скажем, доброжелательного перевода на другой корабль устроили бессмысленную и бесславную гибель от лап монстра; возможно, сценаристы хотели этим что-то сказать (TNG 1.22. Skin of Evil). Реабилитироваться ей дали гораздо позже, во временнОй петле – нет, там ее тоже грохнули, но за кадром и с подтекстом, что своей гибелью она спасает «Энтерпрайз», как когда-то и хотела (TNG 3.15. Yesterday's Enterprise, TNG 5.01. Redemption: Part Two). Также один раз она была «отправлена на скамейку запасных» в очередной игре Кью – это означало, что при появлении второго «штрафника» Таша будет убита.</p><p>Пикард до сих пор жив – после TNG, DS9, полнометражек и нового одноименного сериала, пережив пересадку сердца, боргизацию, многократные поломки гололюкса и крушения шаттлов, похищения кардассианцами, борьбу с клингонами, ромуланами и администрацией Звездного Флота и Кью знает что еще. Правда, сейчас он уже в теле андроида (PIC 1.10. Et in Arcadia Ego). Если не считать убийства в юности (после которого ему заменили сердце на механическое), первый раз Пикард умер от остановки механического сердца после плазменного разряда оружия. Возвращен к жизни – конечно, благодаря Кью, и, конечно, с более сложными выкрутасами, чем требовалось. В первом варианте воскрешения ему устроили такую жизнь, что Пикард в прямом смысле попросил Kill me please и согласился только на полноценное возвращение к прошлому (TNG, 6.15 Tapestry). Что получил от этой манипуляции Кью, кроме возможности преподнести Жан-Люку цветы и подразнить его пробуждением в одной кровати – неясно.</p><p>В «Вояджере» через цикл «погиб/воскрес прошли): Гарри Ким (VOY 1.8. Emanations и VOY 2.21. Deadlock), Ниликс (VOY 4.12. Mortal Coil), Наоми Вилдман (VOY 2.21. Deadlock).</p><p>В «Энтерпрайзе» аналогичная участь досталась Хоши Сато и Такеру, которые были убиты вирусом и  воскрешены расой органиан (ENT 4.11. Observer Effect).</p><p>И тот редкий случай, когда врача излечивает инженер – Хью Калбер в DSC был воскрешен мицелиевой сетью (DSC 2.05. Saints of Imperfection).</p><p>В целом, гибель персонажа в Звездном Пути – весьма непрочное состояние. Видимо, прав был Кью: у людей очень поверхностное понимание смерти.</p><p>
  <b>FIX IT</b>
</p><p>Чуть сложнее, когда гибнут и воскресают не отдельные персонажи, а корабль вместе с экипажем. Обязательный элемент – кто-то из экипажа должен знать, что произойдет, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. Число попыток может быть неограниченным или хотя бы мере многократным – такой эквивалент видеоигр.</p><p>Интересный прием, когда выявить нахождение во временнОй петле нужно из самой петли (TNG 5.18. Cause and Effect) – экипажу помогает эффект дежавю, но на первом месте, конечно, слаженная командная работа и обмен информацией; второй корабль, застрявший в этой же петле (и вытащенный благодаря действиям энтерпрайзовцев) проболтался в неведении несколько десятков лет, так что команда «Энтерпрайз» не зря считается одной из сильнейших.</p><p>Иногда ради спасения корабля приходится уничтожать самого себя. В DS9 Майлз О`Брайен предотвращает гибель станции, замещая себя версией старше на 2 часа (вторая, то есть первая версия при этом погибает от радиации). Башир радостно объяснил другу, что все в порядке и в любой раскладке он остается собой, но мы можем только повторить вслед за Майлзом: «Ненавижу темпоральную механику» (DS9 3.17. Visionary). В TNG 2.13. Time Squared капитан Пикард, наоборот, не жертвует собой, а убивает своего двойника, чтобы вытащить «Энтерпрайз» из временнОй воронки. Иногда попытка воскресить корабль требует времени – скажем, Чакотай и Гарри Ким как единственные оставшиеся в живых пытаются вернуть время вспять через 15 лет после аварии на ледяной планете (VOY 5.06. Timeless).</p><p>
  <b>УМЕР И ВОСКРЕС, НО ВСЕ НЕ ТАК ПРОСТО</b>
</p><p>Отдельный троп, когда воскрешение происходит в другом теле – и здесь начинаются интереснейшие игры с вопросами еще одного сознания, идентичности, кармы (довольно буквальной – вопрос наследуемости проступков рассматривается судом) и т.п.</p><p>В рамках данной идеи разработано несколько интересных персонажей – или правильнее сказать «серий персонажей»?</p><p><b>Вулканцы:</b> первый, кто возродился в новом теле, как мы писали выше – это Спок. Строго говоря, с воскрешением Спока не все гладко. Он получил новое тело на основе своей ДНК – клон, выращенный планетой Генезис. Новое тело вроде как позволяет не конкурировать с предыдущими сознаниями носителя – но неизвестно, что именно происходило с сознанием этого нового тела от зачатия планетой до процедуры fal tor pan, переместившей в нее уцелевшую катру Спока. Тема переноса катры подробно рассмотрена в сериале «Энтерпрайз» (ENT 4.7-4.9), но на эти вопросы не очень отвечает.<br/>
Процедура переноса катры доступна всем вулканцам, озаботившимся сохранностью своей катры, и может быть воспроизведена другими расами – как сделал ученый и преступник Рао Вантика (DS9 1.09. The Passenger), переместив свое сознание в другого доктора, Башира, а до этого – еще один ученый, Ира Грейвз, переместившийся в Дейту (TNG 2.01. The Schizoid Man). В общем, кочующее сознание – удобная фишка и интересный троп, и вулканцы пользовались ею до того, как это стало мейнстримом.</p><p><b>Дакс:</b> симбионту по имени Дакс пришлось немало раз в каком-то смысле «умирать и воскресать», ведь со сменой носителя-трилла Дакс всякий раз образует новую симбиотически соединенную «сдвоенную» личность со «старой душой и молодым сердцем» (цитата Башира в адрес Эзри, но определение «старая душа» прекрасно подходит к любому воплощению Дакса в сериале). Смерть Джадзии Дакс была вынужденным ходом, связанным с желанием Терри Фаррелл покинуть сериал, и шоураннеры обошлись с этим моментом весьма деликатно. Джадзия умирает, и Дакс возвращается в виде нового соединенного трилла, Эзри, у которой «глаза Джадзии» и при попытке связаться с родителями после соединения Эзри говорит «Здравствуй, мама! Это я, Керзон», но это совершенно новый герой – и по-прежнему «старина» Дакс (DS9 7.02-7.03). Все весело у триллов )</p><p><b>Ворты:</b> в частности, Вейюн. До появления в сериале этого персонажа, хотя он был уже третьим вортой на экране, создатели, по собственным признаниям, не очень понимали, что это за новая раса – знали только, что ворты займут в сериале важное место, но ни о каком клонировании речи не шло. Смерть Вейюна 4 показалась авторам большой ошибкой уже при создании эпизода, но как переписать финал просто не придумали и решили клонировать удачного героя... И заодно сделать клонами всю расу ворт. Впоследствии смерти и воскрешения Вейюна превратились в постоянный ход и предмет шуток. Так, Кейси Биггс (Дамар) до сих пор смеется, говоря, что одна из его любимых фраз в сериале, это слова его героя «Будь осторожнее, иначе в следующий раз я поговорю с Вейюном 9». Джеффри Комбс по поводу смерти Вейюна 8 и уничтожения фабрики клонов в сериале комментирует, что это не конец, потому как хитрые змеи-ворты точно не держат все яйца в одной корзинке. И действительно, в постканоне можно найти и Вейюна 9, и Вейюна 10. Не бессмертие ли это случаем? Вот и Сиско однажды спросил об этом самого Вейюна. Ответом было лукавое: «Вероятно, бессмертие. Не интересуетесь?»</p><p>
  <b>НЕ ВОСКРЕС, ПОСКОЛЬКУ НЕ ПОГИБ</b>
</p><p>В Звездном Пути достаточно много эпизодов, когда о воскрешении речь не идет, потому что персонаж всего лишь пропал без вести, хотя и признан погибшим. Любопытные серии с позиции «показать отношение экипажа», но в целом как-то они быстро выносят вердикт по поводу гибели…</p><p>TNG 7.04. Gambit – поиск Пикарда командой «Энтерпрайза», искренние сожаления о его гибели. Сам Пикард в итоге обнаруживается на судне контрабандистов, вполне довольный жизнью (это он так ищет артефакты для предотвращения войны между расами, если что). Для поддержания легенды капитану и старпому приходится не только изображать ненависть, но и пару раз врезать друг другу, к взаимному удовольствию. Вообще, капитан со старпомом с удовольствием дубасят друг друга и в TOS, и TNG; в ENT вместо старпома Арчер разминается с главным инженером Трипом (возможно, потому, что старпом девушка, пусть и вулканка), а в DS9 коммандер/капитан Сиско, который в принципе не чурается физических аргументов, обменивается ударами с доктором Баширом, пусть и в миррор-версии.</p><p>Иногда персонажи оказываются признанными погибшими из-за капризов времени и пространства: TNG 5.24. The Next Phase – Джорди ЛаФорж и Ро Ларен на ромуланском корабле оказываются смещенными относительно нормального пространства и признаются погибшими, пока не выбираются оттуда; TOS 3.09 Tholian Web – Кирк признается погибшим, и пока не выясняется, что он всего лишь в другом измерении и есть шанс его вытащить, Маккой и Спок ведут себя как не очень дружественные друг другу офицеры: Маккой пытается раскрутить Спока хоть на какие-то эмоции, Спок болезненно огрызается: «Что вы хотите, чтобы я сказал, доктор?»</p><p>
  <b>ЖИЗНЬ, КОТОРОЙ НЕ БЫЛО</b>
</p><p>Традиционно одни из самых сильных серий, независимо от того, лирические они или трагические. Для персонажа меняется реальность – при этом все вокруг убеждают, что все в порядке и так и было, а персонаж уверен, что единственный вменяемый тут он. Иногда так и есть.</p><p>Воображаемое ускорение хода времени: Майлз в «тюрьме», где 25 лет пыток оказались десятью минутами симуляции, и Пикард, проживший за двадцать минут отключки сознания целую жизнь на другой планете (TNG 5.25. The Inner Light). В обоих случая виноваты инопланетяне: у одних это мера наказания за любой проступок (и мы уже видели что-то похожее с Уэсли Крашером и райской планетой), у других – способ рассказать о своей погибшей расе; такая экскурсия длиной в жизнь.</p><p>Иногда персонажи оказываются заперты в своем сознании из-за травмы. Любопытно, что эти сюжеты чаще достаются врачам: доктор Крашер после неудачного эксперимента с варп-полем «Энтерпрайза» начинает замечать, что с корабля исчезают люди, и что только она помнит об их существовании (TNG 4.05. Remember Me); аналогично со станции исчезают (только гораздо быстрее) люди для доктора Башира после телепатической атаки (DS9 3.18. Distant Voices). В «Энтерпрайзе» (ENT 2.10. Vanishing Point) Хоши проживает целый день (или даже больше), становясь невидимой и пытаясь предотвратить вторжение инопланетян на корабль, а потом оказывается, что ничего этого не было – в реальности Хоши на несколько секунд застряла в буфере транспортатора и все эти события ей померещились.</p><p>
  <b>НОВЫЕ ФОРМЫ ЖИЗНИ</b>
</p><p>Самый дешевый способ сотворить новую жизнь на экране – это указать на любой предмет и объявить его живым. Нет, конечно, можно еще дешевле – придумать невидимую расу – но это чуть менее интересно. А так – парогенератор + вентилятор или старый ковер из кладовой гримера – и перед нами новая раса. Дешевле, чем маскировать под ромуланца. К слову, именно из-за сложного грима в свое время ромулане не стали ведущей расой – их место заняли клингоны, которых можно было быстро штамповать десятками; очень показательный вид межрасовой борьбы.</p><p>
  <b>Разумный туман:</b>
</p><p>TOS 2.09. Metamorphosis – тот самый энергетический туман, влюбленный в изобретателя варп-двигателя Зефрама Кокрейна.</p><p>TOS 2.13. Obsession – энергетический вампир, который выдает свое присутствие только туманным облаком и сладковатым запахом. Было бы красивой мистикой, если бы Кирк не пытался всех бодро раскачать на отлов этого тумана. У Кирка к мистике свои подходы.</p><p>
  <b>Разумная жидкость:</b>
</p><p>Речь о метаморфах – расе из DS9, которая может принимать любые формы, но каждые 16 часов переходит в жидкий вид для регенерации и сна; поле, блокирующее переход в жидкую форму, является для расы пыточным инструментом. Строго говоря, совсем записывать их в жидкости нельзя: бОльшую часть дня они проводят в виде «твердых», а в серии DS9 7.14. Chimera один из метаморфов показывает Одо (тоже метаморф, начальник службы безопасности станции), какие формы доступны их расе. Самое красивое в серии – когда один окутывает туманом Променад (главная улица на станции «Глубокий Космос 9»), а второй окружает золотым искристым облаком любимую женщину.</p><p>Еще одна памятная жидкость – мерзкая смола, похитившая советника Деанну Трой при ее возвращении с конференции (TNG 1.23 Skin Of Evil).</p><p>Вот любят похищать офицеров Звездного Флота при поездках на конференции, и всегда с плохими последствиями. При спасательной операции для Деанны погибла офицер службы безопасности Таша Яр (и какая разница, что на самом деле актриса решила свалить из сериала). Доктора Башира из DS9 при попытке посещения конференций похищали дважды: один раз упрятали в тюрьму джем`хадар и заменили метаморфом, второй – попытались завербовать в шпионскую Секцию 31. И еще один раз попытка Башира добраться на конференцию закончилась попаданием на Землю 21 века – не спасло даже присутствие Сиско и Джадзии, которых затянуло в прошлое за компанию.</p><p>Самое интересное, что все «разумные жидкости» в Звездном Пути, при всем богатстве выбора, стремятся воспроизвести именно человеческий облик.</p><p>
  <b>Разумные камни:</b>
</p><p>Реквизит – старый ковер/обычные камни и немного воображения. Первый представитель – Хорта, кремниевая форма жизни, которую доктор Маккой вылечил от ранения с помощью раствора цемента, Спок наладил коммуникацию с помощью мелдинга (это уже потом он застесняется и станет всем говорить, что мелдинг – слишком интимный процесс), а Кирк заключил соглашения на помощь шахтерам в прокладке тоннелей. Образцовая серия.</p><p>«Энтерпрайз» в TNG также столкнулись с думающими камнями (TNG 1.18. Home Soil), но там камешки были мельче, и их появление на Энтерпрайз чуть не вызвало эпидемию. Странно, что после первого случая за более чем сто лет не разработали трикодеры для определения кремниевых форм жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Мышление</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>«ПОПРОШУ ВОЗДЕРЖАТЬСЯ ОТ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЯ ФАНТАЗИИ»</b>
</p><p>А эту фразу, которую Одо восклицает среди неразберихи на станции DS9, стоило бы включать в инструктаж перед высадкой на новые планеты. Сэкономило бы много сил. Слишком уж много в этой вселенной желающих воплотить наши фантазии со своими целями.</p><p>В TOS это и «Призрак ружья» (TOS 3.06. Spectre of the Gun) – такой предвестник Матрицы (все вокруг ненастоящее, но в это нужно поверить, иначе воображаемая пуля тебя убьет), и более легкий сюжет на планете развлечений, где копья убивали, но не насмерть; если бы только команду предупредили, что это развлечение и бомбардировщики и тигры ненастоящие (TOS 1.15. Shore Leave)… Да, и пилотная серия «Клетка», где героя забрали себе именно с целью наблюдения за его фантазиями. И Нексус, где Кирк получает полностью соответствующие своим фантазиям дом, жену, лошадь – и сваливает из этой скукотищи, чтобы героически погибнуть.</p><p>Ситуация, которую пытался разрулить Одо, тоже возникла из-за материализации фантазий некоторых членов экипажа. Такой массовый Солярис.</p><p>В серии TNG 5.22. Imaginary Friend вымышленная подружка одной девочки из команды материализуется и угрожает существованию корабля.</p><p>В DS9 инопланетяне принимают облик знакомых людям персонажей, чтобы войти в контакт и проверить реакцию на стресс (троп про инопланетян, которые утратили эмоции и теперь развлекаются за чужой счет, мы уже писали, да?) Майлзу не повезло со злобным гномом из сказки, Сиско достался нейтральный вариант лучшего игрока в бейсбол пятивековой давности, а вот Баширу – влюбленная в него копия коллеги (Джадзии Дакс), за которой он безуспешно ухаживал. Характерно, что ни одному доставшийся вариант не понравился, даже Баширу (1.16. If Wishes Were Horses).</p><p>Кью как сверхсущество также несколько раз пытается воплотить фантазии экипажа в TNG, но единственный действительно подошедший подарок – это несколько минут смеха Дейты.</p><p>В самом начале сериала «Энтерпрайз» разумные существа планеты использует фантазии капитана Арчера из стихотворения Йейтса «Песня бродяги Ангуса», чтобы материализовать облик полуодетой красавицы с яблоневым цветом в волосах и попросить о помощи (ENT 1.03. Rogue Planet).</p><p>Видения экипажа начинают материализовываться и в VOY 2.08. Persistence of Vision.</p><p>Действительно – бойтесь своих желаний.</p><p>
  <b>ШИЗОФРЕНИЯ И ДРУГИЕ НОРМЫ МЫШЛЕНИЯ В КОСМОСЕ</b>
</p><p>В Звездном Пути часто играют с сознанием, выходя за физиологические и физические рамки; в сериалах много примеров:</p><p>– объединенного на всю расу мышления (три самых популярных расы – метаморфы, кью и борг, хотя периодически встречаются по мелочам в разных сериях; при попытке отщепления одной личности от коллектива она может стать независимой, а может проявлять признаки множественной личности, как Седьмая, в которой после деассимиляции с Кубом Борг проявляются все ассимилированные с её участием личности (VOY 5.07 Infinite Regress),</p><p>– передающейся «по наследству» памяти (триллы, ворты),</p><p>– временного содружества и борьбы двух сознаний в одном теле (Маккой с сознанием Спока, Башир с сознанием Рео Вантика, Кейко/гал Дукат/кай Винн с Призраками Па, Эш Тайлер с сознанием клингона Вока и даже мышление ученого Грейвза, перенесенное им в Дейту в эпизоде TNG с буквальным названием The Schizoid Man),</p><p>– рас, существующих только в форме мышления или энергии – хотя иногда им необходимо перейти в твердую форму и насладиться земными радостями: устроить пир (DS9 3.08. Meridian) или просто обнять друг друга (TOS 2.20. Return to Tomorrow).</p><p>Как правило, за каждой историей здесь – драма.</p><p>Гораздо забавнее – массовые эмоции. Не считая двух Naked Time, о которых говорилось выше, массовое эмоциональное помешательство обычно проходит довольно весело и заканчивается позитивно, даже если это борьба за власть (DS9, 1.18. Dramatis Personae и TOS 3.07. Day of the Dove) – не говоря уже о ситуации, когда источником эмоций становится Луаксанна Трой с мировоззрением «Make love not war» (DS9 3.10. Fascination). С нашей точки зрения, проецирование таких эмоций на окружающих – бесценно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Тело</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>КОСПЛЕЙ</b>
</p><p>Возраст, пол, внешний вид и даже видовая принадлежность – для героев Звездного Пути такое же нестабильное и временное состояние, как состояние смерти. Может меняться буквально по желанию – пусть и не всегда желанию самих героев.</p><p>Изначально Джин Родденберри представил свою идею продюсерам как сериал «Космическая повозка», по аналогии с популярным в ту эпоху вестерном «Караван повозок». От идеи с вестернами быстро ушли, но не забыли ее полностью. Большое количество эпизодов во всех сериалах франшизы обыгрывают эту тему, помещая героев в условия Дикого Запада – в гололюксе, на «странной новой планете» или на Земле прошлого.</p><p>Все актеры TOSовского триумвирата снимались в вестернах. Самый большой послужной список у ДеФореста Келли (Маккой), в том числе «Перестрелка в О. К. Коррал» Стёрджеса – фильм, который был воспроизведен в «Призраке ружья» (TOS 3.06. Spectre of the Gun). Нимоя в основном приглашали на роли индейцев и мексиканцев, Шетнера – широкий спектр ролей от правозащитников до злодеев. Все трое снимались в отдельных эпизодах сериала «Дымок из ствола» – но кроме них там играло более трехсот актеров, так что появление всех троих было скорее закономерно.</p><p>При этом в TOS актеры появляются в форме ковбоев только в одной серии – том самом «Призраке ружья». В TNG вестерн отыгрывается в гололюксе Деанной Трой, Ворфом в роли шерифа, сыном Ворфа, а также Дейтой в роли всех остальных героев и антигероев городка (TNG 6.08. A Fistful of Datas).</p><p>Гораздо чаще герои косплеят другие эпохи. Очень популярна первая половина XX века в широком спектре: Чикаго двадцатых (TOS 2.17. A Piece of the Action), усредненная Америка тридцатых, нацистская Германия сороковых, Гарлем пятидесятых; хотя вот военные конфликты и американские вооруженные силы транслируются чаще из эпохи холодной войны – смотрите также раздел про перемещения во времени.</p><p>Так же часто, как в копию реального прошлого, герои попадают в прошлое литературное, и лидирует здесь экипаж Пикарда: то игры в Робин Гуда с подачи Кью (TNG 4.20. Qpid), то отдых Пикарда за игрой в детектива 40-х годов (TNG 1.12. The Big Goodbye), то Дейта изображает Холмса так, что в игру вовлекается весь экипаж (2.03. Elementary, Dear Data и 6.12. Ship in a Bottle), а то обычная планета оказывается копией детективной книжки (TNG 2.12. The Royale).</p><p>В DS9 офицеры станции предпочитают более прагматичные игры в рамках гололюкса: спортивные тренировки (сплавы на каяках – Майлз и Одо, битвы на бат`летах – Джадзия и Ворф) или копирование исторических битв (при Аламо – Башир и Майлз, полумифическое сражение трехсот спартанцев – Башир и Эзри Дакс); пару раз нам показывают отдых в сауне (Зиял, Джадзия), но вряд ли это можно назвать косплеем. Ссылки на литературу встречаются дважды: один раз – башировкая «Бондиана» (DS9 4.10. Our man Bashir; будем считать это одним разом, хотя Башир постоянно туда таскается и пытается затаскивать друзей, кроме Гарака, которому приглашение не нужно), второй раз – когда мы застаем Джадзию и Киру Нерис, сбежавших из гололюкса в средневековых костюмах, потому что Кира влепила Ланселоту пощечину (полностью в рамках характера средневековой замужней дамы, как она уверена). Ближе к концу DS9 появляется больше эпизодов в гололюксе в ресторане у Вика Фонтейна – видимо, сценаристам надоели реплимат и кафе «У Кварка», а герои действительно замечательно выглядят в вечерних костюмах.</p><p>
  <b>Сами мы местные</b>
</p><p>Косплей является рабочей необходимостью. Иногда для решения сложных стратегических задач (проникнуть на вражескую территорию), иногда вынужденно, чтобы не нарушить Первую Директиву или не объяснять, как Кирк, «он попал в рисоварку» (это уши Спока); сочувствуем вулканцам, которые потерпели крушение и косплеили местных в эпизоде про бабушку Т'Пол (ENT, 2.02. Carbon Creek).<br/>
Каковы результаты такого подхода?.. Если помните встречу Ухуры с клингонами на планете, куда ребутный экипаж спустился под видом торговцев – он максимально показателен. Странно, что перед высадкой не репетируют поведение, раз уж озаботились копированием внешности вплоть до пластической хирургии (в DS9 расы меняют как одежду, разве что не трогают ДНК).</p><p>В эти игры играют не только люди: кардассианцы похищают Киру Нерис (майор баджорской полиции, офицер Звездного Флота, начальник баджорских повстанцев, чьи родители погибли в кардассианской оккупации) и приделывают гребни, объясняя, что она была агентом под прикрытием и скоро все вспомнит (DS9 3.05. Second Skin). Приводя материальные доказательства и видеозаписи. Убеждая мягко и жестко. Сценаристы писали, что основная идея серии – показать, что самоидентичность расы и выбор стороны, на которой сражаться, определяются свободным выбором, а не исходными факторами. Возможно, это и так, но рыдающая Кира не особо иллюстрирует эту идею.</p><p>
  <b>Двойники</b>
</p><p>Дубликатами заменяли всех главных героев, включая андроида Дейту (его близнецом Лором, TNG 1.13. Datalore) и метаморфа Одо,  а также часть героев второго плана, наподобие клингонского канцлера Гаурона (DS9).</p><p>Капитанов замещали всех без исключения, Кирка – трижды, один разбив транспортатором на хорошего и «интересного», второй – заместив андроидом-копией, третий – строго говоря, это был не двойник, а обмен сознаниями со старой подругой Дженнифер Лестер, но все равно сознание Кирка оказалось отстранено от управления телом.</p><p>Характерно, что двойника Пикарда вычисляют сразу (TNG 3.18. Allegiance), всех кирковских двойников – тоже, а вот кого в упор не дифференцировали – так это доктора Башира (DS9). Его с успехом подделывали трижды, а один раз заменили его сознание враждебным – и все, что запомнили друзья, так это то, что замененный Башир приносил им перекусить на мостик. Могли бы и догадаться…</p><p>Кстати, еще один типичный сюжетный прием – когда тело контролируется другим разумом, внешним или изнутри. Чаще всего это новые расы либо телепаты (так что в TOS берите как пример любую серию со Споком, а в TNG – с Деанной Трой). В DS9, контроль над телами экипажа чаще всего приобретают нематериальные сущности: то Пророки (в основном для Сиско, хотя бывало и с Кирой, и с Баширом, и с ференги Кварком), то Призраки Па, первый раз появившиеся в сценарии с женой Майзла Кейко О`Брайен, которую Призраки захватили в заложники, подчинив себе ее сознание. Дальше они развлекаются в основном с антагонистами, галом Дукатом и кай Винн.</p><p>Самые зрелищные сцены – и можно поаплодировать мастерству монтажеров докомпьютерной эпохи – где двойники дерутся, а команда должна выбрать своего, иначе кирдык (рядом секундомер, отсчитывающий время до кирдыка). Так боролись два Кирка и два Одо. Самое интересное в таком сюжете, как вы понимаете – вопрос выбора команды и вопрос убедительности двойников.</p><p>Периодически задваивают новых персонажей, на один сюжет, но таких случаев единицы. Пожалуй, самый памятный – это Лазарус, чья жизнь – постоянная борьба со злобным двойником из параллельной вселенной, из-за которого обе вселенных могут сколлапсировать (TOS 1.27. The Alternative Factor).</p><p>Гораздо более частое явление – постоянные двойники. Это и все миррорные персонажи (миррорный Пол Стамец в мицелиевой сети, персонажи миррор-миров TOS и DS9), и дубляжи темпоральных инцидентов (как два Майлза или два Пикарда) или опять сломавшегося телепортатора (дубликат Уильяма Райкера, выживавший на заброшенной планете после того, как исходник Уилла много лет назад благополучно оттуда телепортировался (TNG 6.24. Second Chances).</p><p>
  <b>МОДИФИКАЦИЯ ОРГАНИЗМА НА УРОВНЕ ДНК</b>
</p><p>От написания этого раздела одного из соавторов оттаскивали семеро – почти весь остальной состав команды. «Почти» – потому что в команде больше одного биолога, и отрываться от темы с волшебными грибами и тихоходками не хотелось.</p><p>Итак: номер один в списке – даже не знаменитый сверхчеловек Хан, а гибрид Стамеца и космического мицелия в DSC. Придумать что-то круче варп-режима было сложно, но сценаристы справились. Хорошо, что теорию струн они визуализировали как бесконечно гигантский мицелий а не, скажем, нейронную сеть.</p><p>Стамецу повезло после этого эксперимента выжить, не только в плане физическом, но и социальном. Во всех сериалах Звездного Пути показана крайняя нелояльность к генетически модифицированным людям, со ссылкой на Евгенические Войны XXI века и конкретно сверхчеловека Хана Нуньена Сингха (TOS 1.22. Space Seed). Позже в DS9 генетическую модификацию сделали страшной тайной доктора Джулиана Башира, причем только к пятому сезону. Сценаристы клянутся, что идея пришла в голову буквально в ночь перед съемками, поклонники сериала – что видели намеки на сверхБашира с самых первых серий.</p><p>Иногда модификация была ненамеренной. В Вояджере (VOY 2.15 Threshold) после экспериментального полёта на скорости с варп-10 у Тома Пэриса изменилась биохимия организма, повлекшая за собой серьезные мутации. Результат мутаций в виде запредельного нечто похитило капитана Джейнвэй и совершает ещё один полёт на варп-10, после этого команда «Вояджера» находит Джейнвэй и Пэриса на дикой планете мутировавших в земноводных и получивших потомство. Забрав Джейнвэй и Пэриса на корабль, Доктор смог восстановить их прежнюю структуру ДНК, вернув им первоначальный вид.</p><p>Из самых грустных примеров – эпизод TOS 1.08. Miri, где в результате генно-инженерных экспериментов дети стали жить до 300 лет, погибая в итоге от сверхбыстрого старения и так и не повзрослев - поскольку сознание у них даже за 300 лет не переходит границы младшего школьного возраста. Остается только радоваться их навыкам выживания.</p><p>
  <b>ПЕРЕСТРОЙКА ТЕЛА</b>
</p><p>У клингонов продублированы все внутренние органы, поэтому в серьезной медицинской помощи, с их точки зрения, нет чести. И поэтому пытаясь вылечить Ворфа от повреждения спинного мозга доктор Беверли Крашер решает не столько медицинскую, сколько этическую проблему. Даже две: допустимо ли лечить пациента без его согласия и допустимо ли использовать непроверенные технологии (TNG 5.16. Ethics).</p><p>Далеко не праздная тема. Современные медицинские технологии все еще не позволяют быстро избавиться от вирусной инфекции, зато позволяют заменить существенную часть организма почти до состояния головы профессора Доуэля. Это могут быть как механические органы и части тела, так и вполне живые ткани, и не обязательно донорские. Технология 3D биопринтинга уже достаточно доработана, чтобы печатать не только костные структуры (протезы ребер уже используются в практике) или мягкие ткани (фрагменты кожи и хрящей), но и функциональные васкуляризованные (с кровеносными сосудами) ткани внутренних органов – фрагменты печени, мышц, готовые сердечные клапаны. В Сколково напечатали щитовидку – говорят, работает. Буквально год назад на биокаркасах научились печатать мочеполовую систему, в первую очередь мужскую, вниз от мочевого пузыря и до самого конца (извините). По запросу «3D bioprinting» сайт научных публикаций PubMed выдает 1470 статей, из них треть – за текущий год. Если объединять биологию и технику, то существуют как биопротезы конечностей с обратной связью, так и крошечные кохлеарные импланты для слуха и бионические протезы глаз, которые позволяют различать контуры и читать крупный шрифт.</p><p>Уже сейчас осталось не так много незаменяемых органов. Один из них – головной мозг. В DS9 в серии 3.13. Life Support доктор Башир заменяет поврежденную часть мозга ведака Барейла позитронным имплантом и искусственно поддерживает его жизнь, пока Барейл и кай Винн решают важнейшие для Баджора дипломатические вопросы. Выполнив свою миссию, Барейл, который в определенном смысле мертв уже давно, умирает по-настоящему, отказавшись от альтернативы – дальнейшего увеличения позитронной части мозга, ведь это будет уже не он, а некая совершенно иная личность. Это можно трактовать по-разному: как тему эвтаназии и искусственной поддержки жизни после смерти мозга, как вопрос взаимодействия тела и разума (насколько мы и наше мышление определяется состоянием нашего тела), и даже самого понятия «человек». Потому что когда научатся заменять все, включая мозг – кем будут такие создания?..</p><p>
  <b>БИОХИМИЧЕСКАЯ МОДИФИКАЦИЯ</b>
</p><p>Один из сюжетообразующих приемов. В TOS минимум два эпизода в первом же сезоне построены на поисках жизненно важного вещества: в первой серии это монстр, мимикрирующий под жену ученого и высасывающий из тел соль (если что, ученый в курсе и не против) (TOS, 1.01 The Man Trap) В серии TOS 1.06. Mudd's Women торговец Генри Мадд перевозит невест шахтеров, красота которых обеспечивается то ли уверенностью в себе. то ли «таблетками Венеры».</p><p>Как обычно, в DS9 все гораздо серьезнее: там жизненно важным веществом является кетрацел-вайт, который раса воинов Доминиона джем`хадар получают за достойную службу и без которого впадают в раж и быстро погибают. Научным сотрудникам нашей группы не удалось прийти к единому мнению, что это за вещество: в Мемори Альфа говорится о ферментной недостаточности у расы джем`хадар, что намекает на заместительную терапию. Конечно, кетрацел является разновидностью плесени и может быть антимикробным агентом – но в одной из серий у джем`хадар возникла спонтанная мутация, после которой он мог обходиться без кетрацела (то есть вряд ли это защитный механизм от патогенов, слишком сложно для спонтанной мутации), а ажитация как симптом наводит на мысли о наркотической субстанции – может, это нейромедиатор?... Уфф. Ладно. Поскольку в этом вопросе не смог разобраться даже генетически улучшенный Джулиан Башир (DS9 4.04. Hippocratic Oath) – не страшно.</p><p>
  <b>КАКИЕ НАШИ ГОДЫ</b>
</p><p>Возраст – самая нестабильная величина, как по абсолютной величине, так и по скорости изменений. Чаще всего герои начинают резко стареть. В TOS 2.12. The Deadly Years Кирк, Спок, МакКой и ещё несколько офицеров «Энтерпрайз» подвергаются воздействию радиации, и через 24 часа кораблем управляет 70-летний старик с когнитивными расстройствами. Уильям Шетнер может начинать смеяться, потому что картинка оказалась совершенно непророческой. Эпизод 1.08. Miri мы уже описывали, в нем проблема с возрастом двойная: сначала зависание на несколько сотен лет, потом моментальное старение. похожая эпидемия старости из-за генетической модификации детей показана в TNG 2.07. Unnatural Selection: «Энтерпрайз» получает сигнал бедствия с корабля «Лантри», на котором они обнаруживают, что команда погибла от старости, как и занимающаяся генетическими исследованиями база «Гагарин».</p><p>Иногда за экипаж отдувается один герой. В TNG 6.03 Man of the People почти моментально старится Деанна из-за «присосавшегося» к ней биохимического… не сказать что вампира – вампиры отбирают, а этот, наоборот, сливал в Деанну весь негатив. В DS9 старение тоже досталось только одному персонажу, но представлено оно гораздо элегантнее: пока тело доктора Джулиана Башира после телепатической атаки лежит на биокровати, его сознание, визуализированное в быстро дряхлеющего старика, мечется по станции-головному мозгу, пытаясь найти оттуда выход. Сослуживцы, отражающие личные качества Джулиана, пытаются помогать либо мешать – очень красивая идея, жаль, довольно поверхностно разработанная.</p><p>В исключительном случае возможно омоложение: в TNG 1.16. Too Short a Season пожилой адмирал Звездного флота Марк Джеймсон для выполнение своей миссии (переговоры плюс сведение личных счетов) принимает запрещенные средства с планеты Цербер-2, чтобы быть в форме. Эпизод даже грустнее, чем предыдущие, хотя с возрастными скачками не все так уныло. Великолепно бодрящие скачки во времени и по возрасту лично для капитана Пикарда устраивает – правильно, Кью. Комментировать не будем, капитан все уже сказал за нас, взглядом (TNG 7.25-26 All Good Things).<br/>
И, разумеется, TNG 6.07. Rascals, в которой часть экипажа становится детьми. При этом они сохраняют взрослое мышление: капитан Пикард получает доступ к коммандеру Райкеру («Папааа!!!») и корабельному компьютеру, Гуинан идет прыгать на кровати и затаскивает  собой Ро Ларен (разумеется, после того, как обе помогли спасти корабль)</p><p>Если чуть отвлечься… Звездный Путь очень реалистично показывает призму восприятия обычных детей: в TNG – когда мальчик готов уйти с инопланетянкой, принявшей облик его мамы, не считаясь с объективными фактами; когда Уэсли Крашер признает, что винит Пикарда в смерти отца, потому что тот принес ему плохую весть; когда мальчик, которого спасает Дейта, решает, что хочет стать роботом; да даже просто все детские шалости Нога и Джейка Сиско на станции  «Глубокий Космос 9».</p><p>Завершая рассуждения о возрасте – есть серия, где герои становятся моложе в эволюционном плане, и «Энтерпрайз» на время становится аналогом ноевого ковчега с Дейтой в роли Ноя – но это не совсем по теме… и скопировать эту идею тоже никому не удалось, так что даже не троп.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Съемочная площадка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>«И ТУТ У ПРОДЮСЕРОВ КОНЧИЛИСЬ ДЕНЬГИ»</b>
</p><p>Серии, в которых девяносто процентов бюджета ушло на подсветку видеомонтажного стола/электричество для компьютеров, а остальные десять – актерам, чтобы постояли в декорациях. Ярких примеров два:</p><p>«Умирающее сознание» (TNG 2.22. Shades of Gray) и расследования с детальными видеодоказательствами (TOS 1.11. и 1.12. The Menagerie).  В случае с TOS, правда, это была попытка включить в сериал пилотную серию «Клетка» (TOS The Cage), потому что бюджет начали резать позже, со второго сезона. В итоге пилот внесли в первый сезон почти дословно, еще и растянув на две серии поясняющими перебивками. С другой стороны – без этого мы могли не познакомиться с капитаном Пайком.</p><p>В TNG 2.22. Shades of Gray, сделанной (не хочется говорить «снятой») за три дня, коммандер Райкер испытывает галлюцинации под воздействием разрушающего нервную систему микроорганизма, и у него перед глазами в прямом смысле слова проносится вся жизнь – главным образом битвы и девушки. Не уверены, что на основании это стоит делать вывод о жизненных приоритетах коммандера, и очень жаль, что деньги закончились так рано – мы бы с удовольствием посмотрели сборник приключений бравого вояки по результатам всех сезонов. Особенно порадовала концовка серии, где Райкер, очнувшись, с сумасшедшими глазами рассказывает Деанне и доктору Пуласки: «Вы не представляете, что я пережил». Представляем, мы это видели. Дважды.</p><p>
  <b>«ДОКТОР, ЭТО ВСЕ ВЫ»</b>
</p><p>Кира имела право на эту фразу – причиной ее беременности, или, точнее, беременности актрисы Наны Визитор, был как раз доктор Башир, то есть Александр Сиддиг. Почти жаль, что на съемочной площадке DS-9 была строго запрещена импровизация, и блестящую фразу вписали сценаристы, а не актеры. Но вообще реальная жизнь так или иначе просачивается в сериал, если не как троп, то как способ справиться с обстоятельствами. Лидирует, к сожалению, гибель персонажей из-за ухода кого-либо из основных актеров – Таша Яр, Джадзия Дакс. Почему-то сценаристы предпочитают именно этот подход, хотя сплавить перса исследовать новые рубежи никто не запрещает. Жестокие они. Второй вариант – это когда изменения внешнего вида, которые актер нажил в реальной жизни, приходится как-то объяснять в реалиях франшизы – и вот тут сценаристы DS9 с беременностью Киры просто гении. Если не можешь остановить безобразие – возглавь его ) Башир, к слову, ночь перед полетом на Райзу провел на Земле в госпитале у Наны Визитор, которая должна была родить, чтобы дать родить Кире – в общем, вы нас поняли.</p><p>Также есть серьезные подозрения, что на ноге Нога в сериале отразилось состояние здоровья Арона Айзенберга.</p><p>И, конечно, в реалии сериала проникают семейства актеров. В серии, где Пикард проживал 20 лет на погибшей планете, сына Пикарда играл сын самого актера Патрика Стюарта, как и сына Кью играл сын самого актера де Ланси. У Шрана в его последнем появлении в сериале есть маленькая дочка Талла – примерно того же возраста, что и младшая дочка актера Комбса на тот момент.</p><p>
  <b>СТАР ТРЕК – ГРАНИ РАЗУМНОГО</b>
</p><p>Сериалы Звездного Пути  объединены гораздо бОльшим, чем забавные сюжетные намеки. И хотя, строго говоря, все дальнейшие рассуждения – оффтоп и тема для отдельной аналитической работы – как минимум упоминания они заслуживают. Иначе это не Стар Трек.</p><p>Еще при работе над TOS была выпущена специальная брошюра для сценаристов, где давались четкие критерии приемлемого содержания – такой бренд-бук по сериалу. Брошюра выложена в сети, и если до сих пор не переведена на русский – то исключительно из-за сложностей коммуникации с правообладателями. Ну, нам хочется в это верить. На первых же  страницах брошюры приводят примеры недопустимых сценарных ходов (к слову, один из них – «капитан Кирк обнимает свою сотрудницу на мостике» – невероятно прогрессивен; говорим безо всякой иронии – это была эпоха, когда… да кому мы  рассказываем )) )</p><p>Во всех сериалах, начиная с TOS, грани допустимого на площадке устанавливались жестко. Надо отдать должное – и сценаристы, и продюсеры сопротивлялись в ответ не менее жестко. Многие блестящие герои, включая мистера Спока и доктора Башира, отстаивались с боем до победного. Но многие идеи, по признанию самих сценаристов и шоу-раннеров, не были запрещены, потому что даже не предлагались. Особенно показателен в этом плане новый документальный фильм по DS9 <a href="http://fantasticfilm.online/publ/fantasticheskie_filmy/chto_ostalos_posle_nas_ogljadyvajas_na_zvezdnyj_put_dalnij_kosmos_9_2019/50-1-0-5423">«What we left behind»</a>, где продюсер «Глубокого космоса 9» рассказывает, что им следовало предложить для шоу (например, сделать Гарака открытым геем). С точки зрения шипперов он прав, но эти рассуждения все равно лукавят, как лукавит любое сослагательное наклонение: если не сделали, значит, были определенные препятствия. Сложно отрицать, что грани приемлемого в момент съемки фильмов серьезно отличались от современных стандартов, и то, что было все-таки сделано, было революционным. Недаром Гуинан – простите, Вупи Голдберг – прыгала на диване с криками «Мама, мама, в этом фильме чернокожая женщина, и она не служанка!» (про Ухуру), после чего выросла, выучилась, заработала репутацию в телевизионном мире и заявилась на площадку TNG со словами «Я вас обожаю, какая у вас есть для меня роль?» Недаром Стивен Хокинг с удовольствием сыграл в TNG самого себя в карточной игре с Дейтой. Недаром Игги Поп с не меньшим удовольствием сыграл роль ворты в DS9 (вдвойне забавно потому что раса ворт генетически лишена чувства прекрасного, в том числе музыкального слуха; в сети есть даже интервью «Ворта под прикрытием», в котором герой Игги рассказывает о своей вынужденной работе в шоу-бизнесе и отвечает на вопросы о творчестве  в духе «да бросьте, у кого из современных музыкантов есть слух?»)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Звездными тропами</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Звездный путь», задуманный как небольшой развлекательный сериал в подражание вестернам, давно вышел за рамки сериала, нескольких сериалов, сериалов с фан-клубом, сериалов с фан-клубами и книгами и даже сериалов со спин-оффами, фан-клубами, книгами и фан-клубами по книгам и спин-оффам. Он давно уже стал именем нарицательным и общим культурологическим феноменом, и лучше всего это видно по количеству внешних ссылок, ведущих к этой звездной системе. При этом любые повторы сюжета и идей – и внутри Звездного Пути, и между ним и другими фильмами/книгами/комиксами – служат путеводными вехами, намеками, связующими звеньями между эпизодами и героями, и между ними и зрителем. Мы согласны с Умберто Эко: чем легче раздробить фильм на фрагменты и цитаты, тем более незыблемым он является. Звездный путь – прекрасный монолит из миллионов сверкающих частиц. Надеемся, вы насладились небольшой горсткой найденных нами звездных камешков так же, как и мы, пока их искали. :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>